


【MM】光屁股的总裁

by Rui_as_you_wish



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_as_you_wish/pseuds/Rui_as_you_wish
Summary: 这是一个关于堂堂总裁为何屡次不得不光着屁股挨揍的故事。





	1. 拖延

当顾文笙拎着电脑包出现在林晓的办公室时，林晓知道，一切都完了。

————————————————————————

时间倒回今天早晨，林晓艰难地从床上坐起，看着顾文笙发愣的时候。 

“七点了，快起床！作为公司总裁还天天迟到，你看你像什么样子？”顾文笙板着脸，瞪着林晓。 

林晓撇了撇嘴，对顾文笙撒娇：“人家好困嘛，昨晚加班到好晚，回家后又看着你，不舍得睡觉……” 

“看我？看手机才是吧！昨晚某人为了打游戏，可是好晚才进的卧室。再说了，你自己说说加班是为什么？天天上班的时候偷玩手机，仗着我不在你旁边为所欲为，每天该做的工作都完成不了。” 

林晓心虚地低下头，继续挨着教训。 

“今天可别再拖了！我晚上定了你想吃的意大利餐厅的座位，你最好别在上班时做别的事情！要再是不能按时下班，今天的晚餐就不是意菜，而是竹板炒肉。”

“我今天一定不会拖延的，你相信我！”林晓可怜巴巴地抬起头，望向顾文笙。 

“要是再拖延怎么办？” 

“我的屁股任你处置！” 

————————————————————————

若是时间倒流，林晓发誓，他一定不会说那句话。虽然说不说屁股都要挨揍，但不说，顾文笙可能还会下手轻点。

这位大佬大步流星地朝办公桌走来，面上带着让别人如沐春风、但让林晓坐立不安屁股发痛的微笑，走到他的面前站定。

“那……那个……”林晓顶着压力站了起来。

“你知道现在几点了吗？” 

林晓斜眼瞄了一下电脑右下角的时间：“八……八点四十……”

“我们的座位定的几点？”

“下午六点……”

“那你是不是该跟我解释一下？”

“顾文笙，我错了……”林晓双手合十，央求地抬眼看他，“我下午实在是太累，不小心睡着了，一睁眼就到这时候了……” 

顾文笙挑了挑眉，笑得更开心了：“是吗？我怎么记得经理说，总裁上午发了很久的呆，觉得任务完不成了；于是下午干脆破罐子破摔，和别人开黑了三小时，最后因为过于疲惫趴在桌上睡到刚刚？” 

林晓在心中狠狠地骂了经理几句。他垂下手，心如死灰。

“可以轻点吗？”

“你说呢？” 顾文笙冷眼看着林晓。

办公室安静得令人发慌，外边员工的声音一点也传不进来，因为这间总裁办公室在设计的时候就考虑到林晓未来会在这里挨打，为了保全他的面子，墙壁里垫了厚厚的隔音棉。林晓站了一会儿，磨磨蹭蹭地去锁上办公室的门，转过身时，顾文笙已经把皮椅旋转了180度，椅背靠着桌子。

“还在等什么？” 

在巨大的心理压力下，林晓飞快脱光了裤子，跪到皮椅上，用手肘撑着桌面。

冰凉的竹戒尺贴到了他的屁股上。 “先打你一顿。打完立刻开始工作，一旦走神，就再打一顿。”

“是……” 

啪！ 

林晓全身一抖，屁股上立刻浮现出一道红色的痕迹。这次顾文笙下手很重，许是气急了，用力丝毫没有保留。 

啪！ 

他的眼泪立刻涌了上来，因为头低着，“啪”地几声滴落在精致的木头桌子上。

顾文笙在身后严厉地说：“你还有脸哭？给我好好反省！你做错的事，让你的屁股替你承担。” 

啪！

又是几滴眼泪下来。戒尺很宽，整个屁股已经被打了一轮，红扑扑像刚上了胭脂。林晓绷紧屁股，准备第二轮的开始。 

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！ 顾文笙加快速度，一下打了好几板，让林晓忍不住叫了出来。

“好痛！呜呜呜呜……你轻点……” 

板子继续落下，狠厉似方才。

“痛就对了。不痛怎么叫打屁股？我看上次就是打得不够痛，你才不能记住教训！”

“够了，哥，够了……呜……”

尤其重的一下横杠在林晓屁股中间，打得他惨叫出声。他的屁股逐渐红肿发亮，让他忍不住四处扭动，却躲不开戒尺、也引不出狠打他屁股的人的丝毫怜惜。

“哥，哥！明天周五，我还要上班……” 

“明天你给我跪着办公！” 

顾文笙挥动戒尺的速度开始放慢，但力量又加大了，打得林晓苦不堪言。十几下以后，这一轮狠打终于结束了。林晓哭倒在桌面上，深棕色的木头桌子积了好大一滩泪水，浸湿了他的衬衫袖子。

顾文笙放下戒尺，有些心疼地看了看林晓，片刻后还是狠下心，把他的裤子和内裤提起来一点，正好只露出通红的屁股。 

“别哭了，跪起来，把今天要做的文件打开。” 

“哥……”林晓可怜巴巴地抬起头，哀求地看向面前的男人。顾文笙和他对视了一会儿，败下阵来，俯下身抱住了这个肩膀耸动的少年。

“不是我故意要打你……你看看，自从工作以来，你荒废了多少时间？公司的运营基本只靠经理撑着，我偶尔能帮下忙，可是我也有自己的工作。是谁两年前毕业的时候，说不要男朋友养着，想自己闯出一片天？这才两年，你怎么就成了现在这个样子呢？” 

“可是运营公司真的好难，他们觉得我年轻，都不相信我的判断。我也好害怕自己的决策出错，害怕给你拖后腿……” 

“这就是你逃避的理由吗？我喜欢的林晓，自信大胆，会用行动告诉所有人他可以、他值得，而不是像现在这样拖延问题，让别人帮你做你该做的事。”顾文笙皱眉看向林晓，“要是有管理上的问题你可以直接对我说，也可以请教经理和其他经验丰富的员工。他们不会笑你，如果笑了你尽管找我，我让他们另谋高就。你可以犯错，但不能逃避，知道了吗？” 

林晓惭愧地低下头，离开了顾文笙的怀抱。他抽出几张纸巾，擦干了办公桌上的泪水，然后打开了左手边的抽屉。里面有整整一个抽屉的打人道具：发刷，板子，木头戒尺，干净的男士拖鞋，皮带，和一个有点变形的晾衣架。 

他委屈巴巴地问顾文笙：“你要什么？” 

“拖鞋给我。”

顾文笙接过拖鞋，往后站了一步，等着林晓打开文件开始工作。 

————————————————————————

林晓乖巧地敲着键盘，一时之间，办公室里只剩“咔咔”的声音。顾文笙观察了一会儿，发现他很专注，工作效率也很高，便放心地走到一旁的沙发上，拿出电脑也开始加班。他时不时抬头看林晓几眼，以确保他还在工作。

或许是撅着滚烫的屁股太有利于提高工作效率，十点多的时候，林晓就做完了自己拖了整整一天的文件。想到自己白白为此浪费了一天，还挨了顿狠打，不由得委屈得又湿了眼眶。 

顾文笙发现林晓那边没了动静，走过去抱住他，擦掉了他流下的几滴眼泪。

“行了，别委屈了，也不怕丢人。”

“我不委屈……哥，我好后悔。明明那么简单的事，我一直逃避，拖了一整天都没做完。要不是你，我可能明天还在做这份文件。”

“知道错了就好。乖，擦擦眼泪，我们回家了。” 

关上电脑以后，林晓揉着屁股站了起来。他皱着眉犹豫了一下，然后仿佛下定决心般，拿起了顾文笙放在一旁的男士拖鞋。

“哥，你再打我二十下吧。这样我以后再拖延，就会想起今天挨的这顿打。” 

“你已经挨得够重了，明天真的不想坐啦？” 

“刚刚的竹尺是你对我的惩罚，这二十下拖鞋，是我对自己的惩罚。哥，你狠狠打我二十下，我这辈子都不会再忘了。” 

林晓站到顾文笙面前，俯下身，撅高了自己的屁股。

顾文笙看他那么坚定，也不再犹豫，高高扬起了宽大的拖鞋。 

“这二十下，我会打得很重。你可以哭可以叫，但是不能躲，躲了我们重来。”

“是。” 

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！ 

响亮清脆的二十下过后，林晓疼得呲牙咧嘴，没能马上直起身来。顾文笙一把把他拉进怀里，轻轻揉着他又开始发烫的疼痛难忍的屁股，轻声在他耳边说道：“若有下次怎么办？” 

“打……打屁股……”

“嗯，脱光了屁股狠狠打，打得比这次还狠。要是下次再犯，就打得你两条腿颤抖到站不起来，一整周都坐不下去，只能顶着滚烫的红屁股跪在办公椅上办公。” 

“哥，我不敢了……”

林晓羞红了脸，享受着顾文笙的服务。他的屁股一下下地抽痛，心跳却越来越快，越来越充实，被这个手狠心却温柔的男人填得很满。尽管明天真的要跪着办公，尽管未来还会因为各种原因挨打，尽管他的屁股总是在这个男人的手下挣扎，发红发热……林晓知道，他永远是顾文笙亲爱的小孩，永远能在这个城市与顾文笙相知相偎。


	2. 喝酒事件

谁能想到，每天端端正正勤勤恳恳坐在办公室工作的林总裁，其实已经连续一周顶着通红的屁股上班了？

——————————————————————

事情要说回一周前，让林晓无比悔恨的那个夜晚。他刚谈下了自己工作以来最大的一笔单子，约死党去酒吧庆功。酒吧的氛围很好，他又有些得意忘形，喝酒便没了顾忌。当他意识到自己醉了时，已经喝了好几杯威士忌，头脑也开始发昏。 

于是，果不其然，我们的林大总裁断片了。他记忆中的最后一个画面，是死党一边捏着他的脸，一边掏出电话，打给顾文笙。 

林晓醒来时已经是第二天下午了。他揉着自己的太阳穴，试图压下一阵阵袭来的头疼和恶心。他的心里有些打鼓——顾文笙从不禁止他饮酒，自己也从未因为喝醉挨打。可是这次，自己做得实在太过，居然在酒吧里断片了。

他揉了揉自己的屁股，为它默哀了一下。据他对顾文笙的了解，自己的屁股此次难逃一劫。 

可是直到林晓洗漱完走到客厅，乖巧而小心翼翼地坐到顾文笙身边时，顾文笙都没显露出要打他的意思。

“头疼吗？”

林晓点了点头。顾文笙把他揽到怀里，帮他按摩着太阳穴。

“厨房里熬着粥，等会儿去把它吃了。” 

林晓安静地缩在顾文笙怀里，默默松了口气。这次顾文笙好像不怎么生气，看来自己的屁股不用受灾受难了！

他们窝在沙发上看了一会儿电视，吃完晚饭，又一起看了一部电影。差不多到了睡觉的时间，顾文笙站起来伸了伸腰，对林晓说：“好了，把裤子脱到大腿根，站到惩罚角。” 

男孩显然被吓了一大跳，一脸猫咪问号地看向顾文笙。

顾文笙忍不住弯了弯嘴角，问道：“你觉得自己做错了吗？”

“做错了，对不起……我不该在外面喝断片。”

“你觉得问题根源在于这里吗？”顾文笙深深地看向林晓，“自己去惩罚角好好想想。十分钟以后，带上发刷，去房间找我。” 

林晓乖乖地去客厅角落面壁站好，把裤子连着内裤一起脱到了大腿根部。他已经半个多月没有挨揍了，此时站在这里，不由得有些害羞。

电视的声音停了，顾文笙的脚步声渐渐靠近，在自己右后方停顿了一下，然后离开了。 

——————————————————————

十分钟过得很快，林晓不敢提上裤子，迈着小步顶着光屁股从柜子中翻出了发刷。

他迈着沉重的步伐走向坐在床边的顾文笙，双手把发刷递给了他。

“想好了吗？” 

“想好了。哥从来没有禁止我喝酒，是因为相信我会好好爱惜自己的身体。我不该辜负哥的信任。”

林晓低下头，不敢看顾文笙的眼睛。

顾文笙抬起了林晓的下巴。

“哥知道，每个人都有想要、或不得不喝酒的时候。开心的时候，失意的时候，应酬的时候，或者只是馋了酒味的时候……所以哥从来不限制你喝酒。只要你有节制，偶尔喝醉了都无所谓。

“可是你自己看看，昨天是怎么回事？你直接在酒吧断片了！就算是开心，也不能喝到那个程度！你知道每天都有人因为酒精中毒被送去医院抢救吗？你知道过度饮酒对身体有多不好吗？” 

林晓的眼睛慢慢蓄满了眼泪，终于忍不住流了出来。哥一直在为他考虑，担心他的身体，又不限制他的自由，只希望他能过上开心健康的生活。

“哥，我错了，我真的错了……我对不起你，我不该喝那么多酒的……”

“你没有对不起我，你对不起的，是自己，和你的爸妈。”

顾文笙伸出食指点了点男孩的心脏，语气温柔，但一字一句都敲打着林晓的心房。林晓的眼泪越流越凶，忍不住轻轻抽泣了起来。

片刻后，顾文笙把林晓揽进怀里，轻轻叹了口气。 

“真拿你没办法，都二十几岁的人了，还哭成这样。晓晓，快别哭了，你哭得我心都疼了……” 

林晓紧紧抱住顾文笙的腰，好一阵子才止住哭泣。

顾文笙见他平静了下来，继续说道：“这次我不多打你，四十个发刷，可以哭可以躲，但是不允许你求饶。今天之后每隔一天，睡前都自觉光着屁股来我这里领二十个发刷，一直挨一个月。要是有哪天忘了，就多挨一周。听懂了吗？” 

林晓的心里又开始打鼓。这一个月怕是要肿着屁股度过了……可是自己这次实在过分，这样罚好像也不怎么超过。 

他乖巧地应道：“好的，哥。你别生我气……” 

顾文笙松开怀抱，忍不住柔软了语气：“我不生气。现在来我腿上趴着，快点打完快点睡觉。” 

林晓趴到了顾文笙腿上，两手撑地，双腿下垂，屁股自然而然地翘起，成为了身体最高的部分。

顾文笙拿起发刷，放到他圆翘的臀上，朗声说道：“开始了。” 

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！ 

顾文笙的发刷从来不好挨。几下过后，林晓的双脚忍不住轮流抬起，脚趾头绷得很紧，努力承受着顾文笙的重打。

这人的手好像从来不会酸似的，每一下都重得林晓热泪盈眶，屁股烫得好像放在火上烤着。

好痛，好痛……

二十几下后，林晓终于痛哭出声，双腿踢动的幅度也越来越大。

“我错了，我错了……”

林晓开始抽噎，屁股到处扭动，而落下的发刷一下重过一下，叠加的疼痛让林晓不堪忍受，痛哭不止。 “最后五下。” 

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！ 

林晓全身脱力，趴在顾文笙的膝盖上痛哭。顾文笙把他抱了起来，把他的屁股腾空、双腿挎着自己坐好，一下下抚摸着他的后背，帮他平复心情。 

终于平静下来的林晓鼻头眼睛都红红的，顾文笙心疼得皱起了眉，用手擦干了他的眼泪。他低头吻了吻男孩的鼻尖，然后是脸颊，然后是粉嫩的双唇。 

“对不起，打痛你了……你这次方案的事情我听说了，做得非常好，我的林晓宝贝真的很棒！本来不想打你，但你这次太超过了……” 

“对不起你的人是我。”林晓听着顾文笙的话，忍不住又湿了眼眶，“是我只想着一时开心，根本没想到你，也没想到自己的身体。我以后再也不会这样了，文笙，哥哥，对不起……” 

两人紧紧地相拥在一起，无比珍视地亲吻着对方。

——————————————————————

世上最幸福的事就是被自己深爱的人深情热切地爱着。林晓和顾文笙都觉得非常幸运，他们能拥有彼此，拥有真实美满的爱情。 

不过林晓的屁股大概不这么想。整整一个月，它都通红肿烫，一遍遍提醒着林晓自己做过的蠢事。坐在办公室皮椅上码字的总裁，每天都不得不忍着疼痛，可怜兮兮地数着还要挨打的日子。

这样还不如当时打重一些，在床上趴上几天！林晓无比悲愤地对顾文笙的腹黑有了更深一层的认识。顶着滚烫疼痛的屁股过上一个月，再顽劣的人都绝不会有喝断片的可能性了！


	3. 英语六级（上）

林晓在大一的时候认识了当时研二的顾文笙。

他们并不在同一个学校，相遇也很是偶然——在B市的一个清吧，林晓被朋友推上去唱歌，而顾文笙正巧在台下。 顾文笙请他喝了杯酒，两人越聊越投缘，离开酒吧前加上了微信。

这就是一切的开始。 等林晓反应过来的时候，他已经和顾文笙住到了一起。 

————————————————————————

林晓的英语一直很好，和外国人沟通、谈笑完全没有问题，语感一绝。但他有个秘密。他的词汇量很小，四级裸考还能轻松来个600+，六级就有点发虚。

他一向是没事则偷懒，有事则见机偷懒的性格。大二上随波逐澜报了六级，却连词汇书都没买过。考试前一天又为了开黑玩到凌晨两点，六级考试的时候直接睡了半场听力。

不出意外地，他第一次六级没过。 

当时顾文笙刚开始和他谈恋爱，不好太凶，怕把人吓跑。顾先生听了此消息，忍了又忍，一忍再忍，只有点严肃地让他不准偷懒，认真背单词。

小林同学答应后转眼便忘，每天仍旧玩得不亦乐乎。

眼看着大二下的六级要报名了，顾先生有点着急。他找小林同学严肃地谈了一次，林晓心不甘情不愿地答应让他帮着自己复习。

他不知道的是，这将成为他几十年漫长挨打生涯的开始。

————————————————————————

顾先生是个正直的读书人，也有心做个好老师，并不是上来便脱了新学生的裤子打屁股的。奈何新学生太过于顽劣，他黑了脸训斥了几次都被新同学蒙混过去。

这样下去不是办法。顾老师想了又想，某天回家时便带上了一把木头戒尺。 

林晓下了课回家，看见自己书桌上多了把戒尺，并没有意识到问题的严重性。他嘻嘻哈哈地凑到在厨房做完饭的顾文笙身旁，问他：“老师这是要打坏学生的手板啦？”

“不打手板，怕一下下去，你痛得跳起来。” 

“哪里有这么夸张？”小林同学依然嬉皮笑脸，“那不打手，顾老师要打哪里呀？”

顾老师放下了手中洗着的一把青菜，转过头，严肃地说：“不听话就得脱了裤子打屁股。” 

小林同学笑开了花，只觉得顾老师是说着玩的。他一边打趣，一边帮顾老师做完了饭，开心地坐在桌边享受他的手艺。 

这周轮到顾文笙洗碗，林晓心疼他科研做得辛苦、又要分心照顾自己，自告奋勇要替他洗完。顾文笙意味不明地盯着他看了一会儿，直把他看得心里发毛。

“你干嘛……帮你洗碗还不乐意啦？”

“我劝你快去背完今天规定的单词。省省体力，等会儿有的是你累的时候。” 

林同学开始觉得不妙，有点生气地回答：“不让我洗就不让我洗，突然说这些干什么？莫名其妙……” 

他满怀忧虑地回到书房，看到那把尺子，更是浑身不得劲。他把尺子放在一旁，想了想，反常地拿出没翻开过几次的六级词汇书，心不在焉地背了起来。 

不多久，顾文笙进来了。

林晓听见脚步声，马上放下书转过身去，开始向顾文笙撒娇。

“哥，好无聊啊……背单词有什么意思？我和外国人又不是说不来话，和他们聊天时还能开几句玩笑。真不知道为什么非要考这些东西……”

“日常交流和专业用语是不同的。你现在能和他们谈笑风生，但商业场上呢？人家一句话过来，你连单词都听不懂，又怎么知道他说的是什么？”

“我以后又不想经商！”林晓耍起了赖，“我理想中的生活是吃了睡睡了吃，变成猪最好，在不晓世事中生活又死去。” 

顾文笙知道他在胡说八道，也不理他，只让他自己叨叨咕咕地说去。果然，他又说了会儿便住了嘴，自己也知道是在耍无赖。 

等林晓说够了，顾文笙便冷下了脸。

“今天规定的100个单词背完了吗？”

林晓心里一跳。

“不知道……”

“书拿过来，我查一下。” 

小林同学嘟起了嘴，不情不愿地把书给他。顾老师查了十几个，其中有一半都不会。

他突然沉默了，不再往下问。林晓心知顾文笙生气了，也不嘟嘴了，沉默地低下了头，心里还有点委屈。

“你这背的都是些什么？” 

林晓一言不发，鼻子开始发酸，眼泪一声不响地悄悄积满了眼眶。

“去年六级陪跑，今年是不是还想白白花这几十块钱？知道你聪明，对话听力都不在话下。一天只给你排一百个单词，里面不少是以前背过的，现在有一半都不会。你我心里都清楚，以你的天赋背不下这些单词，是为什么？” 

眼泪啪嗒、啪嗒地落在了桌面上。往常的顾文笙这时已放下书开始安慰他了，可今天的顾文笙许是气急了，还在凶他。

“你还有脸哭？！惫懒成这个样子，真不知道我是喜欢上你什么了？” 

听见这句话，林晓的心里好似被攥住了似的，眼泪跟断了线的珠子般往下掉。他心急如焚地转过身，拉着顾文笙的衣角，断断续续地边哭边说：“顾文笙，哥哥，我错了……我不该偷懒，哥哥你别不要我……你看看我，哥哥，你看看我……”

顾文笙心中不忍，但下定决心要给他个教训，故意抬着头板着脸，一眼都不看他。

他皱了皱眉，色厉内荏地凶他：“不准撒娇！给我站起来，裤子脱了。” 

林晓一时失语，虽然还是想哭，脸已经从脖子开始发红了。他听话地把椅子往后推了推，站了起来，小声嘟囔着：“哥哥……可不可以不要打，不要脱裤子……” 

“你说呢？”

顾文笙斜眼横了他一下。

林晓见他肯看自己了，心里清楚这代表顾文笙没有厌烦了他，心中大定。他手脚伶俐地脱了自己的裤子，留条内裤，手撑着桌子撅起了屁股。

“哥，你打吧！只要你不生气，打肿了都没事！” 

顾文笙又气又好笑，一只手拿起木尺，一只手把他的内裤也拽了下来。 

“哥……”

“闭嘴！”

顾文笙一巴掌上去，林晓的屁股多了个红色的掌印。林晓吸了口气，顿觉不妙。

“不多打你，二十下，给我挨着。不准挡，不准躲，可以哭。另外，从现在开始，叫我老师。”

顾老师也是第一次打人，有点摸不准怎么下手。他举着尺子踌躇了几秒，“啪”地一下抽下去，小林同学的屁股立刻肿起了一条。

小林同学“啊”地惨叫出声，又开始哭。

顾文笙心中觉得有点抱歉，明白这是打重了，下次下手便轻了点。

十次以后，他已经摸准了打人的技巧，开始认真给手下的屁股上色。 

二十下过后，小林同学获得了一个红肿发烫还疼得厉害的屁股，哭得梨花带雨，好不可怜。

顾老师忍下了想抱住他安慰的欲望，移开视线不再看他。他用木尺点了点六级词汇书，说：“给你十分钟，十分钟后我来抽查。错一个，打三下，要是错的词汇超过了二十个，最后再打你三十下。你好自为之。”

顾老师转身走出书房，带上了门。余光里林晓已经颤颤巍巍地揉起了红肿的屁股，门一关上，里边便响起呜呜的哭声。

顾文笙心中抽痛，在门外来回踱了几圈，越听越难受，便跑去厨房给林晓切起了水果。

————————————————————————

十分钟过得很快。顾文笙甩干手上的水，走到门边，侧耳听了一会儿。林晓飞快读着最后几个单词。顾文笙考虑到他刚花时间哭过，有意多留了几分钟，等他把以前的单词也念了一遍后，才清清嗓子走进了房间。 

“怎么样了？” 

林晓瑟缩了一下，回道：“背完了。”

顾老师狠下心，走到他身边，让他站直。

他拿着尺子，开始抽查林晓的单词。一边查，顾文笙一边想，孩子还是要适当体罚——这不，一百个单词才错了七个。

林同学背完单词，算了算自己还要再挨二十一下，立刻又蓄起了眼泪。他可怜兮兮地偷偷看了眼顾文笙，看得顾文笙心中不忍，决定等会儿打得轻点。

“给你去个零头，打二十下尺子。挨打的时候心里想想以后怎么办。” 

“是……”

林晓不敢反驳，轻声应下了。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！…… 

顾文笙有意放轻了尺子，可林晓的屁股现在碰碰都痛，更何况是挨尺子呢？新的一顿打唤起了上一顿的疼痛，甚至给人感觉更痛了。

林晓一边咬牙挨着尺子，一边心里委屈，生怕顾文笙是不爱自己了，有意给自己甩脸色。 

最后一下顾文笙想着要提醒林晓，有意给得重了些。 

“啪！” 

林晓又痛，又委屈，又悲愤，撅着屁股伏在桌上开始号啕大哭。顾文笙一下慌了神，赶紧放下尺子，抱着林晓低声安慰。

“怎么了，打痛了吧？对不起，第一次我不该打这么重的……林晓你怎么啦？说句话？” 

林晓抽噎道：“你打得我屁股好痛……你不爱我了，怎么可以这样打我……你是不是不想要我了？” 

“怎么会呢？我的宝宝最可爱、最聪明了，我怎么可能不要你？我可爱你了。但爱你，就是希望你变得更好。我不希望你因为我，开始沉迷恋爱，忘记了真正的、优秀的自己……” 

林晓哭得有些累了，也渐渐冷静了下来。

他还在一下下地抽噎，慢慢支起了身子，用哭得通红的眼睛瞅了一眼顾文笙。

顾文笙见他表情有点松动，立刻把他揽入怀里，轻轻帮他揉起了屁股。

“宝宝乖，好好学英语，我就不打你了。我家宝宝是世上最厉害的宝宝，想学什么就一定能学好！我最爱你了！” 

林晓也揽住了顾文笙的腰，把头埋在他的肩膀上，还在委委屈屈地嘤咛。

顾文笙又搂着他哄了好一会儿，可不管他怎么撒娇，有一点不能变：只要以后不好好学习，再偷懒、熬夜玩手机，林晓就要被扒了裤子，狠狠地痛打一顿光屁股。

林晓抗议了几下无效，也就不说了，只红着眼睛委委屈屈揉着发烫疼痛的屁股。屁股呀，我太喜欢这个人了，分手是舍不得的；那以后就只能委屈你啦！


	4. 英语四级（下）

“exclamation，呼喊、惊叫、感叹，exclamation……”  
啪！  
林晓又挨了一记拖鞋，全身一颤，委委屈屈地继续读了下去。  
今天林晓玩得太高兴，没有好好背单词，顾文笙让他脱了裤子站在书桌前，挨个读单词。林晓每读一个单词，就要挨一下拖鞋，这样下来就是一百下了。现在他正读到第七十个，想到之后还要挨三十下拖鞋，结束了顾文笙还要检查，不知还会不会打……林晓只觉得双腿打颤，未来黑暗无光。  
“下一个？”铁面无情顾文笙见他停顿得久了点，出声提醒。  
“harsh，粗糙的、严厉的，harsh……”  
啪！

———————————————————————

一百个单词终于读完了一遍。顾文笙拿出木尺，叫林晓跪到书房角落的单人沙发上，手肘撑着椅背。林晓抹抹眼泪，听话地走过去跪好。  
顾文笙有点心疼地揉了揉他的红屁股，走去拿了他的英语书，开始抽查今天的单词。林晓面对墙壁看不见顾文笙的动作，一个单词回答完也不知道自己对了没有、下一刻会不会挨打，紧张得肩膀直抖。四五十个单词过去，他都没背错，便慢慢地放松下来，声音也轻松了。  
检查太顺利，顾文笙一边想着孩子果然要打了才听话，一边漫不经心地问道：“齿轮？”  
林晓突然之间卡壳了。他紧张地思考着，但拼命想也只能想到齿轮的英语是g打头的。“齿轮……齿轮……g……”  
顾文笙抬头看他。“齿轮，gear，g-e-a-r。屁股撅起来。”  
林晓不情不愿地撅起了还在发疼的肿胀的屁股。木尺轻轻拍了几下他的屁股，提示他摆好正确的姿势。他觉得自己的红屁股简直要撅到天上去了，被拉到膝盖处的裤子也让他感觉很暴露，没有安全感。  
啪！  
“啊！”第一下木尺落到了屁股中间，叠加着之前的疼痛，让他不禁缩了一下。顾文笙又用木尺点了点他的屁股，示意他把屁股翘高。  
啪！  
第二下落到臀腿之间，林晓疼得狠了，一下子没能叫出声来。眼泪后知后觉地落下，他感觉木尺落下的地方立刻肿了起来，一下下跳着疼。  
啪！  
最后一下稍微收了点力，打在臀部靠上的位置。林晓的手几乎下意识地伸向身后，又猛地停在半空中，很乖地继续撑回了椅背上。顾文笙轻轻捏了捏他的屁股，又揉了几下，嘴里还在抽查下一个单词。  
“可怕的，难对付的。”  
“terrifying……”  
“另一个。”  
林晓绞尽脑汁，还是想不起来。他心中暗自叫苦不迭：怎么一下子连错两个？他忍不住绷紧了屁股，感受到木尺的拍打，乖乖翘了起来，准备迎接接下来的三下。  
“formidable，f-o-r-m-i-d-a-b-l-e。”  
啪！啪！啪！  
狠历的三下连着抽上林晓红的发亮的可怜的屁股，正好覆盖住他的屁股，他含着眼泪挨了一轮。可能是害怕再挨揍吧，接下来的几十个他都背出来了，一个都没有错。  
背完一百个单词的林晓是脱力的。他从沙发上下来的时候，双腿还打着颤，险些没站稳。好在顾文笙眼疾手快扶住了他，一只手环着他，让他靠在自己身上，另一只手伸到后面帮他揉起了屁股。  
“你看看你，边挨打边背，背得最快，一百个单词最后只错两个。我看以后我们可以直接采用这种模式，你脱了裤子站着，读一个单词我抽你一下。这样一天背一本书都有可能。”  
林晓噙着泪打了他一下：“你还说！你来挨着试试！手这么黑，我看你就是不爱我了。”  
“爱你，怎么不爱？我要是管儿子估计都没这么尽心！来，叫声爸爸给我听？”  
“讨厌……”  
林晓红了脸，把脸埋在顾文笙的胸前，轻轻推了他一下。顾文笙搂着林晓转了个身，坐到沙发上，让他跨坐在自己身上，继续帮他揉着屁股。  
不过揉着揉着，他的手就伸向了别的位置。他把林晓的头朝自己按了按，很有侵略意味地亲吻着他，另一只手也不太安分地探向那里。  
林晓一边喘气，一边还抬起头来问他：“爸爸能对儿子做这样的事吗？”  
顾文笙放下扶着他头的手，狠狠给他屁股来了两下。林晓吃痛，却得意地笑了，俯下身继续吻着半闭着眼睛的男人。  
夜还很长。


	5. 误会（上）

顾文笙虽然只比林晓高六个年级，但说起来，他比林晓要大了七岁。

当年高考完，顾文笙遵从父母的意愿报了工商管理。大一出柜和父母决裂后果断转到了自己喜欢的专业，开始学法。

要转到他们学校的法学院，除了笔试以外还有一次面试，只有很优秀的学生才不用降转。他就是其中之一。但是为了有更多时间看书、精进专业水平，他还是选择了降转，也因此得到他未来导师的青睐。

转到法学院的顾文笙如鱼得水，几乎每学期都是全系第一，又以优异的成绩保了本校商业法的研。他一直不后悔转专业的决定——天知道他有多讨厌工商管理，他宁愿读上十本法学专著，也不想再写一篇工商管理的论文。

但自从研二他认识隔壁学校工商管理专业的林晓之后，为了帮他补习，顾文笙开始不情不愿地学起了自己原本痛恨的课程。

————————————————————————

林晓是个非常聪明的人。他高中并没有多认真读书，就考进了B市top2的学校。但大学以后，他的小聪明有点不够用了，大一上学期他险些挂了高数，从此顾文笙对他的学习盯得很紧，还在读研之余跟他一起学起了管理——他再不喜欢学习，也不能让男朋友失望。

从此林晓开始了苦学生涯。直到大二的时候，顾文笙忙着写毕业论文，他便趁机松懈了下来。

快乐的日子持续到二战六级的时候，顾文笙解锁了另一种教育方式，并发现林晓在他眼皮子底下偷懒的大胆行为。

从此以后，每个期中和期末的夜晚，顾文笙都提着尺子坐在他旁边看书，随时准备给林晓颤抖的光屁股狠狠来上一记。

————————————————————————

顾文笙研究生毕业后进了学长的律师事务所，在专业领域大展拳脚、很快成了名律师，又在林晓保研那年开了自己的事务所。

出来单干的第一年，顾律师毫无疑问忙得脚不沾地，而林同学又因为保研没什么事可做。林同学一向豁达，可再豁达也抵不过自己已经一周多没见到顾文笙的事实——最近为了工作，他基本都在公司睡觉，即便回家也早出晚归，林晓根本看不见他一眼。

这样下去不行，他决定给顾文笙送个便当。

他提前一天想好了菜单，还上网查了对应的食材该怎么挑，一大早便挎着篮子跑去菜市场买好材料，忙活了一个上午。切菜时他不小心在手上划了个口子，他眼泪汪汪地上了药、贴了块胶布，便继续坚强地做菜。

然后，大中午地，林晓带着便当、顶着大太阳，跑去了顾文笙的律师事务所。

他已经两年没开车了，怕出事故，打车又怕中午堵车耽误了顾文笙吃饭，便转了两趟地铁过去。本就怕热的他汗流浃背，却还小心翼翼地护着手里的便当。

终于到了事务所楼下。他坐着电梯上去，连汗都顾不上擦就奔向顾文笙的办公室。

办公室两面都是透明的玻璃，里面顾文笙正在和一个女人争吵。林晓知道他有正事，把便当放在秘书姐姐的桌上，自己乖乖站在旁边等。他心不在焉地观察着四周的环境，发现了好几道好奇的目光，其中一道便来自于秘书姐姐。

秘书姐姐再次小心翼翼地抬头观察他时，他轻轻地笑了笑。

她猛地转移了视线，想了想又试探着看向他：“那个……请问您就是林晓先生吗？”

“是的。”林晓有点惊异。

秘书姐姐一下子展开了笑容：“原来如此，顾先生经常提起您！他的办公桌上还摆了您的照片。”

林晓的心中仿佛被蜜糖盈满了，忍不住咧开嘴，笑得像个傻乎乎的初中生。

但很快，他的笑容戛然而止。

办公室内，那个女人突然靠近了顾文笙，离得非常近，而顾文笙并没有躲开。

秘书姐姐询问地看了他一眼，他马上挂上笑容，虽然怎么看怎么苦涩。

“我先走了……等会儿麻烦您把这个交给顾先生。”

“好的！辛苦啦，回去的路上注意安全！”秘书姐姐甜甜的笑容都没能让林晓的心情明媚起来。他失魂落魄地打车回家，坐在沙发上看了一下午知乎上的恋爱话题。

————————————————————————

那个女人下午两点多才从办公室出来。她一走，秘书姐姐立刻把便当送进了办公室。

顾文笙脸色阴沉，明显心情不好。秘书姐姐告诉他便当是林晓送来的以后，他有点惊讶，表情由阴转晴，甚至微微地笑了。

看着开心地吃起了冷掉的便当的顾文笙，秘书姐姐犹豫了一下。

“怎么了？”顾文笙抬头。

“林先生离开的时候，心情好像不太好……”

“这样啊，谢谢你……”顾律师开始思索，觉得自己这段时间冷落林可爱了。他决定早早回家陪林晓，下午便加快了工作速度，又把一些不紧急的事推到了第二天。即便如此，等他踏入家门，也已经晚上八点了。

顾文笙推开门时，家里的灯是关着的。他有些奇怪地打开客厅的灯，发现林晓正捧着手机窝在沙发里流眼泪。

他三两步赶上去蹲在林晓面前：“怎么了？”

林晓扭开脸，一言不发，只是哭得更厉害了。

顾律师不屈不挠地哄他、逗他笑，可林晓就是不理他，让他感到身心都万分疲惫。他开始有点不耐烦了，也有一点点委屈——自己辛苦工作一天，好不容易腾出时间陪林晓，但他的晓晓给他甩了半个小时的脸色。

失去耐心的顾律师抢过林晓的手机，发现他正看着知乎上关于“和律师谈恋爱是什么体验”的问题，连着好几个答主都写“千万别和律师谈恋爱、他们太理智无情了”或是“和律师离婚会很惨，一分钱都拿不到”。

顾文笙忍了忍，深呼吸了好几下，还是没忍住心底升起的熊熊怒火。

“林晓，看着我。”

林同学还是不看他，自顾自地哭着。

“看着我。”

他伸手掰过林晓的脸，强迫他看向自己。

“你弄痛我了！”林晓哑着声音控诉。

“怎么回事？”顾文笙努力忍下不耐，呼吸粗重地问他。

林晓眼中再次蓄满泪水，转眼看向旁边：“如果你不想和我在一起，我们可以分手。”

房间顿时陷入安静，安静得可以听见楼下过车的喇叭声。

两人僵持了几分钟。林晓的下巴被掐出红色，顾文笙眼神几度变化，眼眶红了又红，而一直望着旁边的林晓并没有注意到。

顾文笙垂下了手。


	6. 误会（下）

打破漫长寂静的，是顾文笙从地上站起来、坐到林晓旁边的声音。正在独自伤心的林晓还没反应过来，就被翻转了身体，按到男朋友的腿上。

他开始剧烈的挣扎：“顾文笙！你这个混蛋！”

顾文笙脱下了他的裤子，抚平白色内裤上的皱纹。

“我是混蛋，并且我还要打你。”

他扬起手狠狠打了上去。

啪！

这一巴掌力气很大，林晓的屁股很快肿了起来，透过内裤都能看见粉色的掌印。

林同学委屈地大哭起来，挣扎得更厉害了。他的腰被顾文笙的左手牢牢束缚着，动弹不得，只能扭动着身体、不停踢动双腿，来发泄心中的委屈和愤怒。

啪！啪！啪！啪！……

男朋友毫不留情地狠狠往上扇着巴掌。林晓这才知道，顾文笙从前打自己都是收了力的，现在十成十的巴掌打在屁股上简直比发刷还疼。他原先哭是因为委屈，后来哭就单纯因为疼痛了。顾文笙隔着内裤把他的屁股打肿了一圈，内裤边的皮肤变成了大红色，彰示着他此刻的痛苦。

“别……别打了……”

“你终于肯说话了？”

顾文笙又狠狠落下一掌，便停下了。

“说说，为什么觉得我要跟你分手？”

“……”

见林晓又沉默着不说话，凌厉的一巴掌扇向他的臀峰。

啪！

林晓忍不住踢了几下双腿：“唔……今天中午你办公室里那个女人……”

顾文笙气得重重吸了几口气，粗暴地拉下林晓的内裤，继续用十成力教训着这个可怜的屁股。

“就因为这个？！”

林晓不停踢动着双腿，屁股又烫又热，还在被顾文笙狠历的巴掌继续加热着。他委屈无助到了极点，忍不住号啕大哭。

顾文笙听见林晓的哭声，一时没反应过来，又落了好几巴掌。他猛地停下，心脏揪痛，赶紧把林晓扶起来抱在了怀里。

“晓晓……对不起……我没控制好情绪，不该打你的，我错了……”

林晓在他怀里哭得一抽一抽，屁股也在抽痛，烫得仿佛下面有把火在烤。

“屁股……屁股好痛……”

顾文笙轻轻拍着他的后背，眼眶一热，忍不住也落下了泪水。他空出一只手轻轻帮林晓揉着，心里后悔得要命，暗暗发誓再也不能因为冲动这样狠打林晓了。

“对不起，宝贝……”

他低下头，轻柔地吻掉了林晓的泪水，把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，两人脸贴着脸。林晓抹了把眼泪，抬起双手紧紧抱住了他，慢慢平复着呼吸。

屁股还是痛到无以复加，但心脏和呼吸都逐渐平稳了，只是刚才哭得太猛，还忍不住一抽一抽的。

“那个女人……”顾文笙轻轻地开口，“是我妈妈。”

林晓猛地推开顾文笙，坐直了身子，又因为屁股不小心压得一痛，皱脸缩到了他的怀里。

顾文笙好笑又心疼地帮他调整姿势，挂着来不及擦干的眼泪，开始解释。

————————————————————————

顾家有着自己的家族企业，父母想把公司传给他，从小对他管教很严。他们每天沉迷工作，并不关心顾文笙怎么成长、是个怎样的人，只要期末成绩好就可以了。

从小到大，顾文笙都是保姆带大的，连家长会都由保姆出席。小学班主任给他父母打过电话、关心他的情况，但电话是秘书接的，她说老板没空去家长会，有事和保姆联络就行。

林晓心疼地望着顾文笙，忍了忍，又流下了眼泪。他从小在很幸福开明的家庭长大，家里也有个公司，但父母从未因为工作疏忽了他。甚至高中时自己出柜，他们也并未因此少爱他一分一毫。

他无法想象，自己深爱着的顾文笙居然拥有这样的过去——难怪恋爱过程中他很少提及自己的家人。林晓从未深入思考过为什么，他还以为顾家唯一的矛盾，就是顾文笙的性取向。

不过也不难理解。顾家父母对儿子的要求，是做个成绩优异、让人省心的正常小孩，从小行事就不能有一丝一毫偏差。这样的完美儿子是个同性恋，他们的反应当然会比其他父母偏激，也更伤人。

顾文笙又是最赤诚不过的人，可能出柜之前，都还对这样的父母抱有着一丝期待。

林晓心疼地抚上顾文笙的脸，轻轻为他擦去了泪水。

————————————————————————

顾文笙注视着林晓，静静流着泪水，享受着林晓温情的安抚。突然，他在余光中看见了林晓手指上的胶布，眉毛猛地纠结在一起，眼神也变得清明。

他一把抓下林晓抚摸着他的脸的手，动作轻柔却急切。

“这是怎么了？”

林晓怔了怔，才发应过来他的意思。

“中午做饭的时候，不小心划到了……”

顾文笙轻轻地把胶布撕开，看了一眼伤口，自责又心疼。他又红了眼眶：“痛吗？”

“不痛……”林晓拧了拧眉，“别哭了，你员工知道你那么爱哭吗？”

顾老板忍不住短暂地笑了一下：“不知道，我只哭给你看。”

他单手把林晓扛在肩上，找了医药包回到房间，把他轻轻放到了床上。他单膝跪在林晓面前，无比细致温柔地为他消毒、上药，小心翼翼地贴上了新的胶布。

“其实不用这样，才被刀划了一下。”

林晓有点担心地看着低头跪着不动的男人。

“看起来好痛……”

顾文笙的声音带上了哭腔，很快，林晓穿着短裤的腿上落了好几滴滚烫的泪珠。

林晓手忙脚乱，不知为什么现在从男朋友哄自己，变成了自己哄男朋友。他从来没见顾文笙这样哭过，情急之下跪坐起来，环抱着顾文笙的肩膀，慌乱地吻了好几下他的鬓角。

“好了，哥哥，一点也不疼，啊……你再哭我也想哭了，我没事的！”

他珍重地捧起顾文笙的脸，吻向他有点颤抖的唇。那里因为刚划过泪水，有一点点咸，又有一点点苦；除此之外，是无尽的柔软与清甜。

“对不起……”顾文笙不住轻哼着，“我错了，对不起……”

“她有没有打你？”林晓担心地挪开了一点，检查着顾文笙的脸颊。

“没有，我躲开了。”

林晓把顾文笙按进怀里，两人紧紧相拥在一起，也不知道过了多久。

一直到林晓的肚子轻轻叫了一声。

顾文笙破涕为笑，抬起头来，有些心疼地问：“你中午是不是没吃饭？”

林同学尴尬地点了点头，然后被男朋友抱到了床上。他们并排躺着点了外卖，眼睛都红红肿肿，看着对方忍不住笑了起来。

“哎，你屁股还疼吗？”

“啊……”林晓皱眉，一直被忽略的屁股后知后觉灼烧了起来。他轻声抱怨着：“好痛……”

顾先生内疚地垂下了眼，一会儿又坚定地看着林晓闪耀的双眸，保证道：“我以后再也不会在吵架的时候打你。晓晓，对不起。”

“哥……”林晓差一点点又要哭了，幸好顾文笙的手机铃声及时响起。是外卖送到了。他们谁都不好意思肿着眼睛收外卖，只让外卖员把饭放在门边，等他走了再悄悄地开门拿。

顾文笙摆好餐桌，把林晓抱了过去。林晓看了一眼垫着厚厚坐垫的椅子，撅嘴耍赖要顾文笙抱着他吃。

顾先生自觉理亏，刚哭过一场居然也不是很累了，便心甘情愿地做起了林同学的保姆。林同学坐在他的腿上，时不时甜甜地叫着“文笙哥哥”，要他给他夹菜。

吃饱了的林同学满足地趴在客厅沙发上，看着顾文笙吃饭洗碗、收拾垃圾的身影，心中决定以后不能再这么任性了。

顾文笙值得他全部的爱与信任。而且，他还是个爱哭鬼，需要自己好好地保护才行。

“我也是个二十二岁的大男人了！”林晓默默想着，“我一定要努力学习、将来努力工作，站在顾文笙身边，给他一个幸福温暖的家。”

至少不能拖他的后腿。不过，偶尔可以耍耍脾气，这样顾文笙就能回家陪一陪他了……

正在洗碗台前劳作的顾先生似有所感，回头对他甜蜜地笑了笑，神情温柔得让林晓心脏一动。

他是世上最美好的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翌日，顾文笙照常提着公文包去上班。
> 
> 办公室的员工忍不住轻声讨论着。
> 
> —————
> 
> 员工A：喂，老板的眼睛怎么红红的……
> 
> 员工B：不知道？是哭过吗？
> 
> 员工C：（大惊失色）啊？我们公司要倒闭了吗？？
> 
> 众人：瞎说什么呢！（围殴员工C）
> 
> 秘书姐姐：可能是没睡好吧。
> 
> 众人：（了然）啊～
> 
> —————
> 
> 秘书姐姐高深莫测地望向总裁办公室，转身去影印文件了。在打印机运作的轰隆声里，她忍不住想，哭是肯定哭过，不过难道自己老板其实是在下面那个吗……
> 
> 难道昨晚……
> 
> 嗯，林先生看起来可可爱爱，原来不可貌相，暗地里是个不得了的猛男哪。


	7. 角色扮演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是我个人目前最喜欢也最满意的一章。

现在是淡季，公司的工作终于告一段落，林晓特意抽出了一周呆在家里打游戏。顾先生对此感到非常不解。

“既然是假期，你为什么不去旅游，非要宅在家里？”

林晓抬头淡淡地看了他一眼。

“顾大律师，你说呢？是谁最近忙得脚不沾地，说好陪我出去玩，结果却临时咕咕？”

顾先生有些许心虚地转移了视线。

林晓转了转眼睛，超级小声地嘀咕：“连打我的时间都没有了……”

“你说啥？？”顾文笙震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“没啥。”林总裁扫了他一眼，又转过头小小地哼了一声。等他再一记眼刀过去的时候，顾文笙已经详装无事地走远了，害他自讨没趣地撇了撇嘴。

不行，不能这样下去……林晓跟着顾文笙走到餐桌旁，顿时心生一计，不怀好意地笑了。顾文笙余光里瞥见林晓的微笑，不禁打了个寒战。

他们相安无事地吃起了早餐。

——————————————————————————————

这一整天，只要一闲下来，顾文笙就会想起林晓吃早餐前令人毛骨悚然的微笑。他总觉得有什么大事将要发生，却怎么也想不出在已经恋爱八九年的现在，林晓还能有哪些新奇的手段。

反正不管发生什么，自己总归是受益者……

顾律师感到自己的鼻腔有点温热，赶紧停下了不该有的想法。他清了清嗓子，欲盖弥彰地扫了一眼玻璃墙外正在勤劳办公的员工。

今晚顾律师下班格外早，甚至赶上了晚高峰，在六点多的B市二环堵得生无可恋。太阳逐渐落下，黑夜从大地升起。赶在它茁壮成长覆盖世界前，顾律师拿出钥匙，拧开了家中的门锁。

他缓缓推开大门，看见林晓有些瑟缩地低着头一步步蹭过来。

“爸爸……”

林晓抱住顾文笙的瞬间僵硬如雕塑的胳膊，自知计谋得逞，得意地笑了下。

他撒娇着摇晃他的胳膊，故意低下头，可怜兮兮地说：“今天数学考试出成绩了。”

——————————————————————————————

顾文笙很快反应过来，了然地挑了挑眉。

“去那儿站着。”

林晓乖乖蹭去惩罚角，一步三回头，巴巴地望着放下公文包、脱了西装外套，开始松领带解扣子的顾文笙。

“还敢看？”

顾文笙横眉一眼，让林晓转过头加快了步子，三两步走向惩罚角。他嘴角含笑，觉得男朋友实在太会了，看来今晚应该要趴着睡了……

不听话的小孩已经在惩罚角立定站好，父亲也不急，边挽起衬衫袖子边慢慢踱步过去。等走到小孩身边时，带着风的三个巴掌先扫向了他饱满的臀部。

顾文笙厉声训斥道：“反省的规矩都忘了？”

他把林晓的裤子和内裤脱到了大腿中部，空荡荡地挂在那里。有个地方已经耐不住刺激悄悄立了起来，他轻轻笑了一下，凑到林晓耳边低声说道：“五分钟。动一下加十个板刷。”

时钟滴答滴答，他好整以暇地抱着手立在一旁，欣赏着林晓26岁的年轻美好的肉体。时间到了，他示意林晓转身看着他。林晓的脸微微发红，目光开始不经意地躲闪，但又故作逞强地要直视着顾文笙，像个倔强的小孩。

“这次数学考试怎么样？”

“没及格。”

“不及格的小孩要被怎样惩罚？”

“要挨打。”

顾文笙凑上前去，环抱着林晓，往他后面狠狠盖了两巴掌。

“再说一次？”

林晓忍不住轻哼了一声：“要被爸爸打屁股……”

“嗯？再说一次？”顾文笙又靠近一些，落下了更重的两个巴掌。顾文笙的气息笼罩着林晓，让林晓的心脏跳得仿佛要飞出身体；身后的巴掌印有些发麻，隐隐约约的疼痛让他兴奋得发抖，仿佛真是一个考砸了试、正等着爸爸一顿好揍的孩子。

“我不乖，没有听爸爸话好好学习……要……要脱了裤子，被爸爸狠狠打屁股……”

他的声音带上了一点喘息。

顾文笙饱含深意地在那个位置停了一会儿，然后退后几步，命令道：“转过身去，把你欠揍的屁股撅起来。”

小孩听话地照做，原本白皙圆翘的屁股上已经有了薄薄一层巴掌的痕迹。顾文笙欣赏了一会儿，走到他身侧，左手揽着他的腰，右手往上均匀而用力地盖着巴掌。小孩一开始还能忍住疼，后来不由自主地轻声哼叫，再后来就开始不顾面子地痛呼起来。

“爸爸……我错了，爸爸……啊……”

重重的巴掌不停地向上叠加，一下紧接着一下，把林晓的屁股变成了好看的大红色。不论林晓怎么躲，都避不开顾文笙结实有力的巴掌，他痛呼着挨着巴掌，只觉得自己的屁股越来越烫、越来越痛，巴掌似乎永无止境地盖下来，准确地落上他该打的屁股。

这一顿巴掌真是酣畅淋漓，又重又快，所有的一切都恰到好处。林晓开始不住跺着脚，像是无助地挨着揍的孩子，不知道还有多少下要挨、屁股要肿到什么程度才会被父亲放过，只是忍不住跺脚、借此缓解屁股上一阵阵袭来的狂风暴雨般的疼痛。

顾文笙又往臀峰抽了十好几下，才意犹未尽地停下。

“保持这个姿势不准动。”

他走向房间，从抽屉里挑选出了最符合当下情形的两种工具——一只宽大的男士拖鞋和一把竹制的鸡毛掸子。

他把鸡毛掸子放到一旁，只拿着男士拖鞋坐到了沙发上。

“晓晓，过来。”

林晓听话地小步挪过来，路途中裤子和内裤相继掉到了地上，但他俩没一个人在意。他跨过衣服堆，身子一向下，趴到了顾文笙的腿上。通红滚烫的屁股高高翘起，仿佛在急不可耐地等待着难熬的拖鞋板，等待着父亲将严厉的教训狠狠施加于其上。

“这次挨打没有数量。”顾文笙用拖鞋轻轻拍了拍林晓的屁股，“打到我觉得够了为止。”

小孩故意转过头，看向故作严肃的他：“爸爸，我屁股都被打得红通通了。”

“嗯，”顾文笙轻笑，“我会让它再红上好几天。”

说罢，他扬起手，一拖鞋打得林晓向前一挺。他的眼泪瞬间盈满眼眶，鼻腔发酸，一言不发地趴在顾文笙的膝上，消化着拖鞋带来的疼痛。

这个拖鞋很大，打一下就可以覆盖林晓三分之二的臀部。细密的鞋底被重重打在屁股上，其带来的痛感难以言说，又痛又麻，甚至还有一点点爽……

顾文笙的第二下拖鞋落得很慢。他刻意等小孩完全消化了上一下的疼痛，才扬起手狠抽下来。

小孩疼得拱起了背，又慢慢放松。屁股上两个红肿的拖鞋印十分醒目，其他地方还能隐约看见手指抽打出的肿痕，非常具有美感。顾文笙扬了扬眉，心情愉快地落下了第三下。

“啊……”

“知道错了吗？”

啪！

“知道了……”

“下次不好好学习怎么办？”

啪！

“趴在爸爸膝盖上挨打。”

“怎么挨打？”

啪！

“啊！光着屁股，撅起屁股挨打……”

“下次要把你的小屁股打得看见拖鞋就痛！”

啪！啪！啪！

“爸……啊……爸爸……”

“以后听爸爸话吗？”

啪！啪！

“听！”

顾文笙忽然加快了打人的速度。拖鞋一下下准确地落在林晓四处扭动的屁股上，臀肉如同波浪一般翻飞，从大红色逐渐发肿发亮，它的主人也随之惊叫抽泣。林晓的哭泣声越来越大，带着一种释放的快意，双腿不停地向后踢动着。也不知挨了多久，林晓只觉得自己的屁股上燃烧着一团火，痛得无以复加；趴在顾文笙膝盖上的他真的变成了一个数学考试不及格的孩子，正为他此前的懒惰付出惨痛的代价——一个前所未有的、被爸爸打肿的、疼痛异常的屁股。

等顾文笙停下来的时候，林晓还没反应过来，依旧在大声地抽泣。他轻轻抚摸着孩子的后背，等他安静下来，面红耳赤地撑着自己的膝盖，用好看的眼睛抬身望向自己。

“爸爸，屁股好烫，烫得不像是自己的了。”林晓轻轻地抽泣着，可怜兮兮地说。

“下次犯错打得更狠。”他用手掌拍了拍林晓的屁股，感觉触碰到的屁股一阵瑟缩。他觉得是时候该结束了。

见顾文笙准备放下拖鞋去拿鸡毛掸子，林晓心知这是要收尾了。他不甘心地咬了咬嘴唇，伸手拉了一下顾文笙的袖子。

顾文笙带着疑问看向他。

林晓忍着羞耻，耳朵红得几乎透明，深深埋着头说：“爸爸，你忘了还有十下重的拖鞋，要报数……”

小孩长进了啊……顾文笙惊异地挑起眉毛。估计是林晓这几年挨的打多了，屁股也耐揍不少，看来以后要管教他得下更大力气了。

林晓尚不知道未来自己的屁股要更加多灾多难，只是有点紧张又有点期待地重新趴好，高高翘起已经肿起许多的臀部。

啪！

“一！啊……”

啪！

“呜，二！”

啪！

“三，爸爸轻点……”

……

十下结束后，顾文笙示意林晓走到墙边面壁。林晓疼得双腿有点打战，一步步挪了过去，看着雪白色的墙壁。他皱起了好看的眉毛，立刻开始后悔自己同意多加那十下拖鞋。小孩的屁股肿得他心疼到不行，决定把原本预想的数目直接减半。

“最后我会再打你十下。”

顾文笙有些发愁地看着林晓高肿发亮的屁股，想了半天也不知道怎么下手。他把力道轻了又轻，打在屁股上只发出一声轻微的“啪”，但林晓还是疼得落了几滴眼泪。他干脆加快速度，想着早些打完早些让林晓休息。

那天晚上是顾文笙抱着林晓去洗澡的。他小心地避开了小孩屁股上受伤肿胀的位置，又不可避免地和他在浴室互相解决了一下，拖了很久才爬上床。林晓的眼皮上下打架，似乎下一分钟就能睡着——直到顾文笙开始给他揉伤。

“啊——哥，好哥哥，别揉了，好痛啊——”

“现在怎么不叫爸爸了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顾文笙嘴上嘲笑着林晓，手上却小心翼翼地放轻了力道。林晓嘶嘶哈哈地挨着痛，还不忘表扬他技术有了进步，特别那顿巴掌打得非常完美。
> 
> 顾文笙哭笑不得。怎么角色扮演的时候林晓这么能挨揍，真正接受惩罚的时候却娇气得不得了、哭得比谁都狠……
> 
> 他宠溺地揉了一把林晓凌乱又可爱的头发。


	8. 纪念日（上）

作为一对有情调的gay couple，顾文笙和林晓的纪念日很多。他们每年都要庆祝恋爱纪念日、初吻纪念日（虽然只在恋爱纪念日的后一天）、交换戒指纪念日（他们称作“订婚纪念日”）和初次spank纪念日（林晓多次抗议无效）等等。

数不清的纪念日中，二人最爱的一个，无疑是初遇纪念日。

—————————————————————————

那年在B市某酒吧，25岁的顾文笙独自坐在昏暗的光线里，漫不经心地喝着一杯薇斯帕。浓郁的柠檬与柑橘香盈满口腔，口感锐利，还残留着些许杜松子酒的味道，他很喜欢；清吧环境很好，没有吵得令人头昏脑胀的音乐，所有人都低声谈笑没人喊叫，他很喜欢；往前数第三桌坐在窗户旁边的男孩长得非常好看，眉眼弯弯，笑起来会露出两颗可爱的小虎牙，他很喜欢。

那个男孩大概是大学生，第一次和朋友来清吧，点单时纠结半天，最后居然上了兑牛奶的百利甜。顾文笙看见后偏头笑了好久：如奶油般味道丝滑甜蜜的百利甜，倒是很符合这个男孩的形象。

不多久，男孩被朋友推上了清吧的小舞台。他有点为难地犹豫了一会儿，便拿起了一旁的吉他，坐到了高脚凳上。顾文笙和几位顾客一起微笑着鼓掌。

男孩开口的时候，顾文笙愣住了。他没想到他居然唱得这么好。柔和微哑的歌声从红润的嘴唇倾泄而出，飘散在清吧的每个角落，温柔但坚定地钻进每个人的心里。舞台上的灯光温暖明亮，照得男孩指尖有点透明。顾文笙目不转睛地盯着他清瘦修长的手指，感觉到自己的心脏正随着他每次拨动琴弦，不受控制地怦怦跳动。

原本低垂着眼的男孩突然抬头望了他一眼。他几乎以为男孩听见了自己大声得过分的心跳。男孩的眼睛过于明亮，亮得世间万物都黑暗了。他们对视了好一会儿，顾文笙几乎忘记了呼吸，又在男孩看向别处时猛地回过神来。

他掩饰般喝了一口薇斯帕。

连薇斯帕都变得无味了。

顾文笙的心跳声大到他几乎听不清男孩的歌，这让他觉得很不满。但意乱情迷的时候，人又怎么能控制住自己呢？他没有注意到男孩是什么时候停止表演、鞠躬下台的，也没有注意到观众是怎样鼓掌喝彩的。他的世界只剩下一颗心脏、急促的呼吸和男孩熠熠发亮的双眸。

男孩又朝他看了一眼，像是某种暗示。他皱了皱眉，不再犹豫，带着酒杯和手机坐到了男孩的隔壁。男孩的朋友们很识趣地开始了别的话题，给了他们足够交谈的空间。他们时不时揶揄地瞥一眼那个男孩，让顾文笙几乎确信男孩的取向和自己相同，却因此更加紧张于男孩会不会同意自己的追求。

顾文笙终于知道了，这个男孩的名字叫做林晓。

“我很喜欢你的名字。”

男孩饶有兴致地挑眉。

“如果有一片森林，你一定是拂晓照射进去的第一道曙光。”

然后，他成了他的男孩，又成了他的男人。

——————————————————————————

顾文笙突然从甜蜜的回忆中清醒过来，有点担忧地看了看时间。这是他们的第十个相遇纪念日，他早早做好了晚饭，但林晓却一直没有回来。

这不太正常。天已经快黑透了，往年的这个时候，他们已经吃完饭，开始窝在沙发上腻咕。正当他担忧的时候，林晓打来了个电话。

“哥哥，你等急了吧？”

“不急，你也别急。”顾文笙的嘴角翘了起来。

“抱歉呀，下午的会议拖得比较晚，我已经在回家的路上了！”

“那你现在在开车？用了蓝牙吗？”

对面沉默了一瞬间：“时间赶，没顾上……”

顾文笙一下子皱起了眉，不快地说道：“开车的时候怎么可以用手机？快点把车停在旁边，打完电话再走。”

“哎呀，没关系的，我车技多……”

“砰！”

林晓那边突然没了声音。顾文笙急得一下子站起来，拿了车钥匙就冲去门廊穿鞋。“晓晓，怎么了？说话！”

听筒里响起一阵窸窣声，似乎是林晓在摸找着手机。过了一会儿，林晓怯怯的声音传了过来：“哥……那个，你可能需要过来一下……”

“你受伤了吗？”

“没有，就是追尾……我在xxxxx。”

“等着。”

“哥你别生气……”

顾文笙挂了电话。

——————————————————————————

赶到现场的时候，林晓正和保险公司的工作人员商谈后续事项。路边林晓的黑色轿车前面撞得凹下去一大块，车灯掉了一边，驾驶座的安全气囊还摇摇摆摆挂在那里。顾文笙的心脏一瞬间停止了跳动，随之而来的就是无尽的后怕与暴怒。

开车回家的一路上，顾文笙都没和林晓说话，车厢内弥漫着令人窒息的沉默。林晓自知做错了事，小小地缩作一团，时不时觑着眼看顾文笙一下，怕得连眼泪都不敢掉。

把车开进车库后，顾文笙没有立即打开车门的锁，只是坐在驾驶座上缓慢地呼吸着。他们前两年新搬进了别墅，车库里原本能停两台车，现在只剩下一台，另一辆被保险公司拖走进行评估了。延续的安静让林晓更加紧张，他几次想要开口，又怯怯地合上。

车库里的感应灯暗了。顾文笙猛地拉开车门，感应灯又亮了起来。他大步走向角落的柜子，打开柜门，拿出了一个宽大厚重的木板——那是他们装修房子时拿剩余的木料做着玩的，本想用作打林晓屁股的工具，但它打人实在太疼，最后被收在车库的柜子里。顾文笙曾经说过林晓犯了大错才会用它。林晓屏着呼吸坐在车里，怕得双腿都在颤抖。他看着顾文笙走向自己的身影，觉得自己仿佛已经被这个男人扒了裤子狠狠拍打，屁股隐隐作痛。

顾文笙拉开车门，有点粗暴地把林晓扯到车的前部，扯下他的裤子和内裤。

“趴着。”

林晓哆哆嗦嗦地趴好。他贴在冰凉的车身上，自觉高高撅起光屁股，只希望能因此博得顾文笙的怜惜。初秋夜里气温已经有些低了，寒冷和恐惧让他屁股上的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，可怜地微微颤抖。

顾文笙这时又不急着打了。他怕气急之下打坏了林晓，站在一旁安静地调整呼吸。车库里的声控灯又灭了。黑暗中，林晓的屁股停止了颤抖，他意识到顾文笙在控制情绪，心中除了害怕，又升起一些感动。他知道顾文笙不会让他受伤——只是屁股大概要疼上很长很长很长的一段时间。

过了许久，林晓听见斜后方发出了一点声音。然后伴随着一声非常大声的板子狠揍在屁股上的脆响，一阵猛烈的疼痛让林晓不受控制地哭叫了一声，趴在轿车上哀哀地哭泣。

林晓挨揍的声音让声控灯亮了起来。惨白的灯光下，一道覆盖了整个屁股的肿痕慢慢浮现出来，比别的地方要高出一点。林晓疼得双腿打战，双手忍不住向后伸去，又因为疼痛不敢触碰，只虚虚扶在上面。

冰凉的板子贴了上来。林晓触电般收回双手，板子轻轻拍了拍刚挨过一下的屁股，示意他摆好姿势继续挨揍。林晓努力止住抽噎，把屁股高高撅起，准备迎接第二下板子。

“啪！”

林晓大叫一声，猛地跳了起来，双手拼命揉着屁股，在原地不停跳动，想要缓解屁股上疯狂袭来的疼痛。这个板子实在是太大了，一下就能覆盖两瓣屁股，甚至还会波及臀腿交界处柔嫩的肌肤。顾文笙完全没有收力，刻意要让林晓狠狠地疼上一会儿，只两下就让他的屁股疼得似火烧，倒是一点也不冷了。

跳了一会儿，林晓很自觉地趴回引擎盖上，高高翘起已经肿了一圈的红色的屁股。

不遗余力的三个板子接连落下：啪！啪！啪！

林晓痛哭失声，慢慢地滑跪到了地上，双手捧着火红的屁股大声哭泣着。他的屁股微微撅起，任谁看着都觉得痛到不行，更何况是正在挨打的他了。

顾文笙等他哭得差不多了，把木板放到车顶，动作轻柔地把他扶了起来。

“知道自己错在哪儿吗？”

林晓抽抽噎噎地说：“知道……真的对不起，我……不该开车的时候打电话……不该……不该不用蓝牙耳机……”

顾文笙眉头紧皱，面如冰霜，沉沉盯着林晓。

“我有没有说过不许这样？”

“说过……”林晓吓得打了个哭嗝。

小孩含着眼泪的眼睛还是和18岁时一样明亮好看。只要一想到刚才这双眼睛可能永远灰暗下去，顾文笙的心就疼得抽痛。他一定要让林晓记住这顿打，让他再也不敢不把自己的安全当回事，每次一在驾驶座拿起手机，就想起自己的屁股曾经痛得多么厉害、红肿了多么久。

“坐到引擎盖上，十分钟。十分钟后拿着手机和板子来客厅找我。”

小孩受了惊吓，瞪大双眼，看着顾文笙打开手机的计时器。

“要再挨一顿再抱你上去吗？”

“不要！”

林晓害怕地摇头，双手撑着引擎盖，飞快坐了上去。屁股落下的那一刻，他疼得扭曲了表情，刚憋回去的泪珠飞快落下，像断了线的珠子。

顾文笙按下十分钟的倒计时，把手机递给他，立刻转身走进了屋子。他怕自己再多停留一秒，就要因为心疼，停下对林晓的惩罚。

声控灯暗了下去。手机和打开的房门中门廊的亮光成为了黑暗中唯二的光源。林晓度秒如年，呲牙咧嘴地受着疼痛的煎熬。因为引擎盖有点弧度，他的双腿不得不用了点力才没滑下去，这让他肿胀的屁股跟车身挤压得更厉害了。他无暇去作别的思考，满脑子只剩下了一个字：痛！

漫长的十分钟终于过去。倒计时结束的铃声让车库灯再度亮了起来。林晓步履艰难地从引擎盖上下来，拿上车顶上给他带来无尽疼痛的宽大厚重的木头板子，缓缓挪向敞开的房门。

屁股真的好疼，迈出的每一步都让饱经折磨的臀肉受着新的挤压，肿胀得他可以感觉到每一块肉的每一下轻微的跳动。他咬着牙慢慢走着，感觉身后的一大块肿痛仿佛被重力拉扯着下坠，一跳一跳地疼痛。

林晓努力不去想等下屁股还要遭受怎样的折磨。他满心都是愧疚与后怕。他还记得撞上前车后一瞬间身体腾空的感觉，记得安全气囊打在脸上有多么疼。要是自己没系安全带，或是车速再快那么一点，现在可能已经躺在医院接受急救了。

差一点点他就要永远见不到顾文笙了，差一点点，他就要在初遇纪念日这天，让他疯狂爱着、也疯狂爱着他的顾文笙永远地失去他。顾文笙会有多么难过？他会花上几十年，没有尽头地等待没能回家的他吗？

只要稍微一想象，林晓就要被自己铺天盖地的愧疚和心疼压倒。挨这一顿一点都不冤。要是顾文笙不动手，他都想自己动手。他怎么可以那么蠢，视自己的安全如儿戏？

此刻，林晓的双腿重如千斤，却不是因为身后肆虐的疼痛。


	9. 纪念日（下）

林晓走到顾文笙面前，双手把沉重的木头板子递给了他。顾文笙接过板子，看了林晓好一会儿，然后把板子扔到一旁，站起身紧紧地抱住了他最珍贵最疼爱的男孩。

林晓把脸埋进他的肩膀，低低地哭出声来。他不住地向顾文笙道歉，保证自己决不会再犯，不会再让顾文笙担心。但男人只是不停摇头，用力地拥抱着他，灼热的几滴泪珠顺着林晓的后脖颈滑进衣领。

他们拥抱的时候，时间都为此止步。林晓的屁股还在钝钝地痛着，和心跳一起、顾文笙宽阔有力的怀抱一起，提醒着他自己当下是真的活着。车祸后一直没能缓过来的恐惧一下子落回原处，林晓渐渐停止了哭泣，用脸庞轻轻摩挲着顾文笙的脸。

“顾文笙，对不起。”

他用哭哑了的嗓子郑重地道歉。

顾文笙轻轻点了点头。

—————————————————————————

发泄完情绪的一对情侣又亲吻了好长一段时间。终于，他们分开了。顾文笙坐到沙发上，让林晓悬空坐在自己的腿上。他力道轻柔地帮林晓揉着已经有些青紫色肿块的臀部。林晓一开始痛得直哼哼，按到后来又觉得舒服，身后肆虐的疼痛也得到了缓解。

男人把趴在自己身上的小孩放到一旁，给他拿来了干净的内裤和一条短裤。然后他去厨房热好饭菜，端到了沙发前的茶几上。

两人依偎着吃完了迟到太久的晚饭，又聊了好一会儿天，差不多到了要睡觉的时间。

顾文笙去收拾碗筷的时候，林晓拿起了厚重的木头板子，准备拿去车库收好。

“等等。谁说要收起来了？”

林晓顿时有种不好的预感。

“你今天的打还没挨完。双手捧着板子，去惩罚角做好准备。”

林晓站在原地为屁股哀悼了几分钟。接受到顾文笙的死亡瞪视，他不敢多待，走到惩罚角面壁站好。他把刚穿上不久的短裤和内裤一起脱到了大腿中部，依然疼得发烫的肿屁股直接暴露在空气里，好像更烫了一点。

收拾好东西的顾文笙也不急着过来，甚至跑去洗了个澡。林晓听见浴室里水声响起，气得直翻白眼，却也不好说什么——毕竟是自己犯错在先，之后又要挨顾文笙的板子。

“我又要被顾文笙用板子狠打了。”林晓在心里想着，忍不住红了眼眶，“可是屁股真的好痛……他以前从来没这样打过我，今晚睡觉的时候不知道屁股会不会变紫？我好害怕被哥哥打肿屁股。”

就这样煎熬了半个多小时，林晓终于等到了挨打的那刻。顾文笙走到他身旁接过板子，他早已酸疼的手臂落了下来，忍不住龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉。

顾文笙一巴掌拍到他的光屁股上，不是很重，但还是让他轻哼了一声。

“过去沙发上跪好。”

林晓走到沙发前跪好，稍微往前俯身，两只手的手肘撑在椅背上，红肿的屁股自然翘起。

“十下。”

沙发上的屁股绷紧了一下，然后又放松了。顾文笙提着板子正要落下，又觉得林晓的身体太僵硬，这样很容易打伤。

“两条腿分开。对，再开一点……腰往下塌。”

林晓面红耳赤地照着顾文笙的要求做，觉得自己完全暴露在顾文笙眼前，好生羞耻。板子轻轻点了点他的屁股。他努力把屁股撅高，像是在发出“打我”的邀请。

第一下落下的时候，即便顾文笙已经放轻了很多、即便林晓早有心理准备，他还是忍不住哭叫出来。是呀，被板子打光屁股怎么有可能不痛呢？不过他还保持着姿势，再度滚烫发胀的屁股高高翘在空中，很快回到了原来的高度。

啪！

又是一板子下来，林晓“啊”地一声叫了出来，屁股一下缩回了椅背的位置。缓了一段时间，他努力忍着躲开的冲动，继续把屁股撅到了适宜挨打的位置。

啪啪啪啪！

四个板子分别被打在两瓣屁股上，染红了原本没被波及到的皮肤，疼得林晓的哭声一下子变了调，好一阵子才缓过劲来。他不住安慰自己“只剩四下了”，颤颤巍巍地摆好姿势，却被板子点了好几下才把屁股高高撅起。

他感到自己的两瓣肉在迅速发肿发烫，疼得难以用语言描述，几乎有点发硬。

啪啪！啪！

两下分别落在两瓣屁股上，又一下覆盖了之前的板痕，让他直接直起身体、忍不住把双手伸到身后，大声痛哭起来。不过在放上屁股之前，他把手缩了回来。又过了一会儿，他把已经肿得像发面馒头的五彩斑斓的屁股翘了起来，腰努力往下塌，颤抖着迎接最后一下的到来。

啪！

最后一下格外重，打得他停顿了几秒、号啕大哭，几乎有点喘不上来气。顾文笙赶紧抱着他帮他顺气。他好长一段时间都不敢动，一动屁股就痛得不得了；也不敢拿手碰它，总觉得已经疼得不像自己的肉了，好像一不小心就会掉下来。

林晓哭了好长一段时间，眼睛都快睁不开了，把顾文笙心疼得要命。他终于哄好林晓后，把他抱到了床上，因为林晓现在根本走不了路。他找来药，小心翼翼地涂抹在肿起好高的屁股上。

然后又是一阵哭天喊地的揉伤。

——————————————————————

从此以后，他们多了一个并未宣之于口的纪念日，纪念林晓有史以来挨得最重的一次打……它让林晓连着三四天都下不来床、站都站不稳，也让他享受了一个多月来自顾文笙全方位细致温柔的照顾。

不过这顿打他真的再也不想挨了，实在太疼……事后的好多年，林晓都没在开车时碰过手机。甚至就连停到路边开导航时，他都能立刻回想起厚重的板子狠狠拍打在屁股上时疼到极点的感觉。虽然板子后来被重新放回柜子里，甚至加了道锁，但他总觉得自己的屁股又开始痛了起来。


	10. 床边故事

自从十周年初遇纪念日的那顿狠打，顾文笙对林晓可谓是百般纵容。

兴许是这次打得太疼，一直到屁股上的板痕完全消失了一个多月、屁股娇嫩得像是从未挨过打一样，林晓都没什么被打屁股的欲望，顾文笙也完全舍不得再打他一个巴掌。有几次他的行为其实已越了线，也只被瞪了几眼，甚至连罚站都没有过一次。

时间久了，被木板狠拍的阴影过了，林晓的屁股又开始发痒。他开始小心翼翼但明目张胆地熬夜，可顾文笙总是能很快发现、然后用某种手段把他骗到床上；吃饭时故意闹脾气挑食试探顾文笙，可顾文笙也只是纵容地把他不爱吃的东西挑走。

林晓又气又爱，继续思考可行的办法。

他曾想过故意不吃饭引发胃疼，然而依照顾文笙对他的了解，一定会发现他这是故意伤害自己讨打，可能还会请出被锁在车库当做警示的木头板子。他光是想到木板的样子，就觉得屁股特别痛，忍不住揉了揉。

看来只有明示了。

打定主意以后，他在办公室坐直了身体，埋下头开始专注地工作。

——————————————————

顾文笙发现林晓这几天非常黏他。他们毕竟已经在一起快十年，又算是两位成功男性，再依赖彼此都不可能像大学时那样时时刻刻挨在一起了。可林晓仿佛一夕之间回到了大一的样子，一回家就站无站相坐无坐像，必须赖在顾文笙身上。

其实林晓缠着他的第二天，他就隐约猜到了什么。他心里蔫坏，故意装作不明白，就想看看林晓打算怎么达成目的。

又过了几天，林晓也察觉出来了两人心照不宣的想法。他小小翻了个白眼，觉得很无奈——都老夫老夫那么多年了，这个男人还是很爱逗他玩。

而林晓看似总是趴在腿上挨打的那个，某种程度上却是这段关系的主导者。只要他一主动，顾文笙就不可能稳住自己。

这天晚上，他早早洗完了澡，又把男人推进了浴室。等男人穿好衣服出来，就是林晓穿着自己的T恤、下半身光着，乖乖坐在床边抬眼看他的样子。

顾文笙的T恤比林晓大了一点。林晓站起身来走向顾文笙，T恤下摆正好遮住一半的屁股。他咽了口口水，想要向前接住林晓，但全身上下一时都动不了，只好牢牢站在原地，等着林晓来拉他。

感觉到男人粘在他身上的炽热的视线，林晓暗自笑了。不同于男人的紧张僵硬，他好整以暇地在他面前停下，张开双手，整个身体靠了过去。他被男人紧紧抱在怀里拥吻。意乱情迷到一半时，便主动推开男人，把他一路牵到了床边。

顾文笙被推坐在床上。男孩俯下身子，把嘴唇伸到他的耳边，轻轻地耳语；温热的气息喷到了他的耳朵上 一阵酥麻。男孩说完话后又吻了一下他的耳垂，然后就被他拉到了腿上。

“爸爸，我是个非常不乖的男孩，该被爸爸按住狠狠打一顿屁股，哭着求饶都不能放过。”

————————————————

其实林晓不常在卧室挨打。犯错的时候，惩罚角和沙发一般是承载他疼痛最多的地点。少数几次在卧室挨打，都与欲望有关，因此在这里迎接疼痛，本身就带着几分说不清道不明的味道。

他被宽大的手掌按在男人的左腿上，过长的衣服掀到腰间，两条腿被修长的右腿压住。这个姿势要是疼得紧了只能无助地扭动屁股，连逃都逃不开。男人的巴掌也并没有很快落下，只是意味深长地轻轻按摩着他赤裸的臀部，带来一阵阵战栗。

在林晓快要忍不住时，顾文笙高高扬起了巴掌。

啪！

两三个月没有挨过打的屁股敏感得要命。一个结结实实的巴掌下来，把孩子疼得浑身一颤，鼻腔立刻泛起了一点酸意。左边屁股一定被打红了。

啪！

紧接着另一个巴掌，让两边屁股均匀地疼痛起来。

开始的时候，顾文笙一点也不着急，巴掌落得很慢，刻意让林晓消化着每一掌的疼痛。林晓也顾不上想别的。每次一边屁股快没那么痛了，另一边屁股又会疼起来；循环往复，整个屁股的温度和痛度都不断上升，让他情不自禁在顾文笙的巴掌下扭动起了身子。

让林晓挣扎着又挨了十几下后，顾文笙停下了巴掌，帮他轻轻揉起了屁股。

林晓有点欲求不满地动了一下。顾文笙也不急，不紧不慢地开口，却一句话就让林晓耳尖通红。

“是哪个男孩不听爸爸的话，正光着屁股趴在爸爸腿上挨打？”

啪！  
“爸爸，是我。”

啪！  
“你是谁？”

啪！  
“爸爸的晓晓……”

啪！  
“晓晓都多大了，还这么淘气？”

啪！  
“嗯……晓晓快三十了……”

啪！啪！  
“三十岁的男孩应该这样吗？”

“不应该……请爸爸狠狠教训我……啊，爸爸……爸爸我错了……”

连着一串巴掌狠狠落在林晓红通通的屁股上，打得他一会儿抬起左边屁股、一会儿抬起右边屁股，却无论如何都缓解不了疼痛，只能无助地挨着越来越重的打。顾文笙的手好像永远不会痛似的，打得他屁股上的肉上下翻飞，越来越红、慢慢肿起，红印的上方还隐约现出大拇指的痕迹。

林晓的喘息声越来越重，眼眶也渐渐热了起来。他轻哼着又挨了三十几个巴掌，感觉到身后顾文笙又停了下来，挪开了压在他双腿上的脚。

两只有力的手把他扶了起来。

“晓晓不乖，要光着红屁股被爸爸罚站。”

明明是林晓出的主意，他却通红着脸不敢看顾文笙，头拼命低着。

“看着爸爸。”顾文笙轻轻挑起他的下巴。两个人对视了几秒，顾文笙又说：“重复一遍我刚才说的话。”

林晓几度张开了嘴，又几度合上，就是没办法看着顾文笙说出这一句话来。顾文笙把他轻轻挪到了方便站着挨打的方向，飞快地打了五下屁股。

“晓晓再不听话，爸爸就要拿发刷了。”

“爸爸……啊……不要！”

又是五下。

“晓晓该说什么？”

“晓晓……晓晓不乖……要光着红屁股被爸爸罚站。”

顾文笙顺手又打了五下：“去，面对着墙站好！屁股撅高一点。”

林晓面红耳赤地挨完，走到墙边站直，又塌腰撅起红肿发热的屁股，用挨鸡毛掸子的姿势站好。

他面对着墙，也不知道顾文笙在做什么，几分钟后不由得有点焦躁地动了一下腿。没想到很重的一下巴掌直接横贯臀峰，把毫无防备他打得向前走了一步，微微直起了身体。

“罚站的时候可以乱动吗？”

“不……啊……不可以……”

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪

林晓通红着脸挨着巴掌，不停地在左右腿间变换着重心，又痛又羞。他的泪水盈满眼眶，将落不落，脸颊仿佛在被火烧，羞耻得不行。

“看来你没认识到自己的错误，还要被爸爸按在腿上，狠狠打一顿屁股。”

林晓轻声应下：“是……”

啪！  
“大声点！”

“是！”

————————————————

他跟在男人身后，亦步亦趋地走向床边，再度被按到腿上。与刚才不同，这次顾文笙并起了双腿，没有压着他不让动。

又快又重的巴掌毫无停顿地落了下来，很快让林晓泪水涟涟，呜咽出声。他忍不住小幅度踢动着双腿，却发现随着挣扎巴掌越来越重，可他又忍不住一直挣扎——他很快轻声叫了起来，双腿摆动的幅度也变得越来越大、越来越急。

“爸爸轻点……爸爸……”

“不听话的小孩就是要被打到哭。”

巴掌不停落下。林晓的屁股肿得发亮，高高撅在顾文笙的腿上，承受着父亲般的责罚。他的眼泪不停落下，呻吟的声音也越来越大。

在他开始叫出声时，顾文笙开始只打他的左半边屁股。

林晓挣扎着向后转头，委委屈屈地大喊：“爸爸，好疼！别只打左边！”

“你说什么？”

坏心眼的顾文笙依旧不停歇地折磨着他的左边屁股。二十几下下来，这半边屁股明显比另外半边红肿了许多，任林晓怎么躲、怎么扭，都逃不出顾文笙的魔掌。

“爸爸呜呜呜……打右半边吧……”

“再说一次？”

“求……求爸爸打晓晓的右半边屁股……”

“好。”

顾文笙满意地停下巴掌，开始专心加热林晓的右半边屁股。

林晓没想到会是这样，惊异又耐不住痛，大声叫着：“爸爸……啊！爸爸！”

“怎么了？”

“啊！可不可以打两边？”

“晓晓那么想要挨打呀？”

“不是的……啊，爸爸轻点！”

待两边屁股差不多红了以后，顾文笙又开始一左一右均匀地拍打起来。林晓已经因为疼，哭得不成样子，扭动的幅度也小了许多。

“爸爸别打了，疼……”

“就是因为疼才打。”

“我错了，我不该不听话，爸爸轻点……”

二十下以后，顾文笙打屁股的速度放缓了许多，不过力度又再次加重了。每一下都打得林晓挺起身子，难耐地蹬一蹬腿。

啪！  
“以后还调不调皮了？”

啪！啪！  
“不敢了，爸爸饶了我……”

啪！  
“下次犯错怎么办？”

啪！  
“被爸爸打屁股……”

啪啪啪啪！啪！  
“连起来说一次！”

“我不敢……不乖了……下次再犯错……啊，就要被……呜……爸爸按在腿上……狠狠打光屁股……”

连着十几下沉重的巴掌过后，顾文笙满意地停下了。他把哭得喘不过气的林晓抱到腿上，帮他顺着气，然后开始了之后的活动。

睡前的床边故事结束了。

———————————————————————

翌日。

林晓高撅着屁股，跪在总裁办公室的皮椅上认真办公。突然之间敲门声响起，林晓赶紧手忙脚乱地坐下，屁股刚落到皮椅上时疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“请进！”

秘书打开门，有点莫名地看着在空调房里满头大汗的林总裁。

“顾先生来了，说请您去会客室吃饭。”

“知道了，让他先过去吧。”

林晓慢慢走到了会客室。要不是他有自己专门的一层楼，一定会被发现自己刚挨过顿狠打……

他推开门，顾文笙正坐在沙发上，面前摆着几个打开的外卖盒。

“今天怎么有时间过来？”

“听说我家小孩不听话，昨晚刚被爸爸打了屁股，来看看他。”

林晓咬牙切齿地瞪了一眼故作无辜的顾文笙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秘书姐姐已经在这家律师事务所工作好多年了。她工作能力很强，人很好，经验又丰富，不知不觉间成为了老板最信任的一个员工。
> 
> 她也因此知道了不少秘密。
> 
> 比如今天，老板来上班时，右手又红通通的。
> 
> 类似的事情每隔一段时间就会发生。老板年轻时，红着手来上班的频率更高，近年逐年下降。秘书姐姐觉得非常担忧。她知道自己老板是下面那个，但这不代表她能接受老板被林先生打手心。
> 
> 好几次林先生来看老板时，她都满怀忧虑地嘱托他对老板好些。林先生总是应下，但隔了几天，老板的手又红了。
> 
> 秘书姐姐真的为此操心了很长一段时间。
> 
> 直到有一天，她在外面吃饭时遇见了老板和林先生。
> 
> 老板的手又红红的。
> 
> 而林先生走路的姿势有点奇怪。
> 
> ————————————————————————
> 
> 秘书姐姐真的知道不少秘密。


	11. 梦回

落地窗内B市的夜晚灯火辉煌。高架桥上来来往往的车辆向前投射着灯光，照亮了前路，似乎也照亮了心中的迷惘。

成功人士林晓正倚靠在落地窗旁，静静喝着酒。顾文笙这几天出差，他便干脆来名下的高级公寓住上几天——正好也要交物业费了。

没有顾文笙的别墅空荡荡的，没想到公寓也是。回头看着客厅熟悉的景象，林晓不由得想起几年前他肿着屁股满脸通红，背对没有丝毫遮挡的落地窗罚站的情景……

不知道是因为想到当时的情形，还是因为喝了酒，林晓的脸有点发红。他匆匆喝干杯中的残酒，走向卧室，准备洗漱睡觉。

——————————————————————

林晓在床上翻腾了好一会儿才睡着。梦里，他看见了顾文笙，不过是以一种很奇妙的方式……

他梦见了读研的时候，自己被按在床上打的某天。他对这天记忆犹新，因为这一天，他一共被打了三顿……

早晨顾文笙喊他起床，他却拖拖拉拉地不肯爬起来，眼看着读书会就要迟到了。顾文笙当机立断拉下他的裤子，不顾林晓的哀嚎，狠狠扇了顿巴掌。

“别打了，我起床了，哥哥别打了……”

“就该打你！”顾文笙的巴掌不断，打得噼啪作响，“看你下次还赖不赖床！这是第几次要迟到了？三天一次的读书会，你还能惫懒成这样？”

“啊，哎呀，我错了！”

林晓仿佛附体到了当时的林晓身上，跟着挨了一顿巴掌，感觉屁股有点肿胀发烫。顾文笙又加大力气扇了两下，总算起身去帮他整理东西。

林晓揉着屁股起了床，跑去刷牙。

梦里的时间过得很快，他浑浑噩噩地度过了一个上午，转瞬变到了下午两点。他骗顾文笙自己会在图书馆自习，实际上却跑回家中玩起了游戏——这是他从前一贯的技俩，从来没被发现过。

然而林晓清楚地记得，这天顾文笙回来拿文件，正好撞见了正开麦打着游戏的自己。

“站起来。”

游戏还在继续进行。林晓放下的耳麦中，队友正因他突然挂机大声地辱骂。顾文笙皱了皱眉，先俯过身把电脑关了。

房间里一片寂静。

顾文笙盯着林晓看了很久，直把他看得眼眶发热，拼命低头，不敢看顾文笙失望的眼神。

“多余的话我不说了，你心里都懂。现在把裤子脱了，去客厅惩罚角站好。”

林晓拖拖拉拉地脱下了裤子，因为动作太慢还挨了几下巴掌，早晨刚被打过的屁股再度开始作痛。他在惩罚角站到脚步有点不稳，顾文笙才拿着鸡毛掸子缓缓走来。

林晓绷紧了臀部的肌肉，只听见身后鸡毛掸子“咻咻”的破风声，就怕得忍不住想缩回自然翘着的屁股。

“手撑到墙上，腿分开，屁股撅起来。”

林晓哀求地转头去看顾文笙，他却丝毫不为所动。他含着眼泪按照男人说的做好，印着几个凌乱的巴掌印的屁股瑟瑟发抖，高高地在空中翘起。

鸡毛掸子在他的屁股上点了两下，然后被高高举起，破风而来。

咻——啪！

男孩疼得站直了一点，又马上回到原来的位置。他的屁股上立刻轻轻肿起了一条红痕，横贯臀瓣，散发着灼人的热度。

咻——啪！

他轻轻抽了口气，抬了抬左边的脚，想缓解一下疼痛。和刚才的肿痕平行的一道缓缓浮现出来，连带着周围的皮肤都加深了红色。

顾文笙的打从来不好挨，更何况是这样带着怒气的鸡毛掸子。

之后的几十下落得很急。林晓坚持了几下，开始拼命扭动臀部，却躲不过任何一下鸡毛掸子。他无助地撅着屁股四处扭动，小声哭泣着哀求顾文笙打得轻点。

顾文笙丝毫不为所动。鸡毛掸子依旧不停落下，林晓开始轻轻跺脚，屁股一会儿向前躲下一会儿向后伸伸。又挨了十来下，他只觉得自己的屁股仿佛在被火条抽打，又烫又痛，还在无止境地继续加热肿痛着。

鸡毛掸子挨起来和板子不同，是一种尖锐又圆润的疼痛。因为它一次能打到的面积小，要达成和板子相同的效果，需要挨很多下。挨到后来，肿痕交界的地方会变得很疼，整个屁股仿佛要被掸子劈开一般，是一种令人胆寒的痛。

而且这场景总让林晓想起小时候犯错，被妈妈举着掸子教训的场景。虽然妈妈总高高举起轻轻落下、而顾文笙是实打实地揍他，但这种羞耻感是类似的，甚至因为他年龄的变大和打人者身份的变化，变得非常之重。

林晓忍不住一直往前躲，顺势被顾文笙按在了墙上，只剩屁股高高撅着，无助地继续被鸡毛掸子教训。林晓已经开始痛哭起来，又痛又羞，攀在墙上挨着这顿狠打。

不知过了多久，顾文笙挥动的鸡毛掸子终于停了下来。林晓立刻双手抱住已经肿了一圈的屁股，一抽一抽地哭着，感受疼痛的余韵。他的屁股烫得不可思议，上面一道道肿痕高高肿起，可以被清晰明确地摸到。他还在不住地抽噎，小心翼翼地揉着自己的屁股。

顾文笙叹了口气，把他拉进怀里，接手他的工作。

林晓趴在顾文笙宽大的怀抱里，委委屈屈地开口：“对不起……”

“不用跟我道歉，自己说以后该怎么做。”

“以后不能跟你撒谎，主动去图书馆学习，不能再沉迷游戏偷懒不去学校。”

一个巴掌落下：啪！

“早上呢？”

“唔，早上不能赖床，读书馆不能迟到……”

啪啪啪啪啪啪！

“再偷懒怎么办？”

“再偷懒就打……打屁股……”

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！

林晓眼泪汪汪地又挨了好几个巴掌，身后的大手才继续帮他服务。顾文笙又哄了他好一会儿，才拿着文件，回公司上班。

下午他一直在乖乖自习，顾文笙回来后表扬了他，带他去外面吃了粤菜。酒足饭饱，他们回到家里，窝在沙发上看电视。

第三顿打，从顾文笙拿起手机开始。他看见了林晓导师发的消息，说林晓的论文已经拖交好几天了。

“这是怎么回事？”

林晓支支吾吾，不敢吭声。顾文笙拉着他站了起来，左手拎着他的胳膊，右手利落地拉下他的裤子，并拿起了自己在地上的拖鞋。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！……

每一下都落得很重。林晓被打得发出哭叫，不住向前躲着，原本就很痛的屁股变得更加疼痛，却连一下打都躲不开。

顾文笙的力气很大，林晓再挣扎也只能像小鸡仔一样被拎着原地跳动。身后宽大的拖鞋一下重过一下，顾文笙又抿着嘴不说话，让他觉得害怕。

第三顿打结束的时候，林晓的屁股又肿了一大圈，双腿都有点打战。他很少挨这么重的打，更何况是一天三顿……

“去背对落地窗站着。”

林晓捂着屁股，可怜兮兮地向落地窗前挪动。幸好此时已经是深夜，并且他们住在顶楼，不可能有人看见；但要背对透明的玻璃罚站，他还是觉得非常羞，但又不敢反驳顾文笙——顾文笙只有在气急了的时候才会喊他去落地窗前罚站，他从前抗议过一次，立刻又被压着再打了一顿。

林晓心不在焉地站在落地窗前，感觉窗外仿佛有人在围观自己被巴掌、鸡毛掸子和拖鞋打到红肿的屁股，仿佛有人在嘲笑他这个不乖的小孩。铺天盖地的羞耻感几乎要盖过了身后的疼痛，当然这是不可能的，这一顿打估计要让他疼上整整一周……

—————————————————————

林晓从梦中大汗淋漓地醒来，忍不住脱下裤子，摸向自己完好如初、但似乎在隐隐作痛的屁股。天已经亮了，他揉了好几下，突然有点欲求不满。

他站起身，把窗帘紧紧拉上，遮挡住漏进房间的日光；然后拿起放在角落的鸡毛掸子，满脸通红地飞速跪趴回床上，开始背着手用鸡毛掸子狠狠敲向自己高高撅起的屁股。


	12. DIY

林晓的屁股在空气中高高撅起，左边小臂撑在床上，拿着鸡毛掸子的右手别到身后，寻找着落下的角度。

明亮的阳光从窗帘的缝隙漏进房间，成为了房内唯一的光源。林晓通红着脸，腰一沉、臀一撅、心一狠，“啪”地一下用鸡毛掸子抽向自己的屁股。兴许是姿势不便于施力，这么一下连红痕都没有浮现出来，只是有一点点疼。不过这一点点的疼痛，也让林晓更加兴奋难耐了。

他加大了力气，努力地往屁股上面施加疼痛。

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……

一连串的鸡毛掸子打到欲求不满的浑圆的光屁股上，总算带来了一些疼痛。虽然有限，也将将够了，唯一的缺点就是很累。屁股刚有一些发烫，林晓就已累得满头大汗，不得不停下喘口气。

他一下子向前趴到床上，闭着眼喘着粗气，感受屁股上发热的温度。屁股有些疼，但远远不及顾文笙能给他带来的疼痛；过程中释放的快意也远不如顾文笙的痛打所能带来的，还被疲累掩盖了许多。他叹了口气，睁开眼，把头转向了另外一侧。

林晓突然看见了房间门口那熟悉的身影，瞬间冻在床上，因为尴尬和羞耻带来的脸红逐渐蔓延到脖子和耳朵。他猛地跳起来，用被子裹住了自己只着T恤的身体。

天哪，顾文笙怎么回来了！！！！

林晓在心中拼命呐喊，简直没脸去看顾文笙了。顾大律师脸上带着玩味的笑意，好整以暇地迈步靠近床铺，看着林晓逐渐蜷成一只发红的小虾。

“怎么不继续呀，晓晓？”顾文笙忍俊不禁。

“你你你……你怎么回来了？！”小虾抬起头怒目而视。

“想你了，就压缩了行程。”顾文笙忍不住伸手摸了摸林晓的头，“没想到一回家，就看见我家宝贝在……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊住口，不准说！！！”

小虾又蜷了回去，翻了个身，用弓起的背对着男人。男人被可爱得心都要化了，却又忍不住非要逗逗他。

“是不是很想我呀？”

“不想，一点都不想！”

“嗯？”

顾文笙一把掀开小虾裹在身上的虾皮，按住他的侧腰，另一只手往红屁股上用力揍着。林晓挨了几下，忍不住轻哼出声，却只换来了力度更重的打。

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！

一连串的巴掌打得小虾忍不住轻轻扭动着身子，既想向顾文笙求饶，又忍不住渴望更多。顾文笙心里明白林晓的渴求，却故意中途停下，抱着双手好整以暇地站在床边。

林晓等了一会儿，还是没有巴掌落下，有点埋怨地往后看了一眼。他见顾文笙已经站在了床边，以为这顿打结束了，因为打得不够有点欲求不满。

抱着手的人垂眼看着小孩微微嘟起的红唇，喉结动了一动。小孩直起身子跪坐起来，有点大的T恤垂到刚挨过巴掌的红屁股边，挡住了一般的手掌印。

“你不是想DIY吗？继续吧。”

林晓高高挑起眉毛，瞪向顾文笙。见顾文笙似乎是认真的，他的脸再度缓慢地开始发烫，有点怂。

“快点，摆好尿布式，再不摆好我把窗帘拉开来DIY。”

“三，二，一……”

黑心顾文笙面不改色地威胁林晓。林晓听见要拉开窗帘DIY，立刻从床上弹起来，手忙脚乱地仰躺着摆好了姿势。他的双腿高高地举向天空，被左臂拢住、微微分开，把整个下半身完全暴露在了空气中。顾文笙往他腰下垫了个枕头，帮他摆成了更好施力的姿势，然后把鸡毛掸子递给了他。

“二十下，我数着，轻了不算。”

林晓咬牙切齿地接过鸡毛掸子。第一下迟迟没落，顾文笙作势要去拉窗帘，才不情不愿地抽向自己触手可及的屁股。

咻——啪！

用这个姿势比跪趴要好发力得多。林晓的屁股上浮现出一道淡红色的痕迹。顾文笙不疾不徐地报：“一。”

咻——啪。

“太轻了，不算。”

咻——啪！

因为略微带着怒意，这一下落得有些重，疼得林晓一下绷紧了脚趾头，眼眶泛泪。他缓了一会儿，听见顾文笙的报数声：“二。”

打到一半的时候，林晓的屁股开始发烫发疼，让下狠手DIY变得非常困难，多挨了好些下。最后，被罚的二十下鸡毛掸子DIY硬生生变成了五十三下，在林晓横流满面的泪水中宣告结束。

林晓平摊在床上张成“大”字，刚被自己狠揍过的屁股一跳一跳地发痛，身上的T恤也被汗浸湿得有些透明。顾文笙示意林晓坐起身来，把他的T恤脱了。

“休息完了吧？现在去把发刷拿来。”

即便已经相恋了许多年，光着身子站在爱人面前的林晓依然有种初次坦诚相见时的青涩。他有点紧张僵硬地从墙边的柜子中拿出了备在这套房里的发刷，又别别扭扭地走了回来，等待着顾文笙的下一个要求。

“跪坐在床上，三十下。”

林晓听话地照做。为了顺利打到身后，他的身子稍微朝后扭了一点。右手不敢耽误，开始往通红发烫的屁股上加着疼痛的烙印。

不出意料，三十下发刷最后挨成了五十八下。林晓第一次DIY得这么狠，打到后来已经开始边痛哭求饶边落下厚重的发刷。

“呜呜呜呜哥哥，痛，哥哥别打了呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

“是你自己打的啊，你求自己。”顾文笙饶有趣味地逗他。

“哥哥！”

“继续。想拉开窗帘DIY吗？”

“不要呜呜呜……”

林晓生无可恋地趴在床上抽泣。顾文笙躺在旁边，轻轻搂着他，为他揉着被自己亲手抽得高高肿起的大红屁股。

“下次不听话还这样罚你！”

林晓战略性地放大了自己的哭声。

“再装现在就跪在窗户前再来一顿。”

林晓又战略性地缩小了自己的哭声。

可恶，谁叫他宠顾文笙呢……

小孩微微侧过身体扑到顾文笙怀里，紧紧搂着他劲瘦的腰。别说，几天没见，他还真的有点怀念和顾文笙拥抱的感觉了……

感觉到怀里小孩毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭自己的胸膛，顾文笙捋开他凌乱的刘海，轻轻在额头上落下一吻。

这是他总是光着红屁股乖乖挨打的小男孩，是他心里最重要最珍贵的永远的爱人。


	13. 吃饭吗？

林晓最近有点不太开心。他也说不上来是为什么。明明工作进展顺利，感情稳定，顾文笙也很久没有打他屁股了……但他就是不太开心，不管做什么都觉得不如意。

顾文笙下班回家后很快注意到了这点。他坐到在沙发上生闷气的林晓身边，环住了他的肩膀。

“晓晓，工作上是不是发生什么事了？”

“没有。”林晓板着脸挣脱了顾文笙的怀抱，往旁边坐了坐，气呼呼地盯着前方。“你为什么总觉得发生了什么事？我有那么差吗，让你觉得我连自己的工作都处理不好？”

在外头劳累了一天的顾文笙觉得有点心累。他知道林晓不是有意冲自己发火，便也没说什么，拍了拍林晓的肩膀，就去厨房准备晚饭了。

晚上林晓没什么胃口，剩了大半碗饭就去洗澡睡觉了。第二天早晨他倒是醒得很早，做了两个三明治，但也没吃两口，就收拾了东西想走。

顾文笙放下手中的三明治，叫住了林晓：“再吃点吧？”

林晓烦躁地回头：“不想吃。”

“真的没发生什么事吗？你可以跟我说。”

心中莫名其妙升起的怒火让林晓忍不住拔高了声音：“没有！我就是不想吃！”

他怒气冲冲地穿好鞋，拿起了包。似乎是察觉到了自己的失态，他有些愧疚的转过身，软了声音对顾文笙说：“我不饿，我先走了。”

顾文笙有些担忧地皱起了眉：“那你一定要吃午饭啊。”

“噢。”

林晓又感觉有点烦躁，“砰”地一声摔上了门。

——————————————————————

不在顾文笙的眼皮子底下，林晓当然不会乖乖吃饭。他中午没去食堂，一整天只喝了两杯咖啡，甚至为了躲避晚餐，有意无意地把工作拖到了晚上。十一点多，他才打开家里的门，看见顾文笙坐在沙发上等他。

“晚饭吃过了吗？”

“吃了。”心情不好的小孩皱了皱眉。

“要是饿的话，锅里还有粥。”

林晓没回应他，直接去了浴室洗澡。

顾文笙忧心忡忡地环抱着双手。他事先打电话问过林晓的秘书，知道小孩一整天都没吃东西。但他不想过分干预林晓的事情。林晓是他在世界上最珍惜的爱人，但这并不代表着自己有权二十四小时监控他的生活，控制他的一举一动。他不想太压抑小孩的心情。毕竟每个人都有烦躁的时候，发泄出来是件好事。

只要林晓不要伤害自己的身体……

这晚，林晓还是没对顾文笙说话，沉默着上床睡觉。甚至第二天起来后，他把粥热了热，连杯水都没喝，直接去了公司。

这下问题有点大了。顾文笙看着锅里沸腾的粥，凝眉沉思，努力抑制住冲去公司找人的冲动。

午休时，顾文笙打电话给林晓的秘书，发现小孩还是没下楼吃午饭。他直接开车去了林晓的公司，怒气冲冲地上办公室抓他。

“你干嘛？”

“你说我干嘛？几天没吃饭了！跟我回家。”

“我不……”

他直接被顾文笙拖出了办公室。为了顾及自己的面子，他没有多加挣扎，就被拖上了顾文笙的车。

顾文笙帮他系上了副驾驶座的安全带。他作势要解开，耳边却传来顾文笙冰冷的声音：“要是不想在这里挨打，就给我乖乖坐着。”

林晓立刻停住了动作。

回家的路上他越想越气，越想越委屈，全程扭着头看窗外飞驰而过的街道，连一眼也不愿分给顾文笙。到家后他被直接拎到了餐桌旁——每当这时，他才能直观感受到顾文笙坚持健身的成效。他的挣扎在绝对力量的衬托下没有丝毫作用，只能任顾文笙宰割。

顾文笙热了热早晨剩下的粥，盛了一碗放到林晓面前。

“吃。”

“不要。”

顾文笙把勺子塞进林晓手里：“吃一点吧，你都两天没吃东西了。”

“我吃不下。”

“就一口……”

“啪！”林晓把勺子摔到了餐桌上，抱着手扭头不看他。

顾文笙深呼吸了几下，忍了又忍，还是没能忍住积累了两天的怒火。

“不想吃是吗？滚去客厅中间站着！”

林晓气呼呼地推开椅子，跺着脚走到了客厅中间。顾文笙把粥倒回锅里，慢条斯理地洗完碗，才走到了林晓身边。

“吃饭吗？”

林晓别过了头。

顾文笙懒得和他说话，从一旁的衣帽架上顺手拿了个衣架。他把林晓的裤子和内裤拉到膝盖的位置，直截了当地扬起衣架，招呼上他许久没有挨打的屁股。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！……

带着怒气的铁衣架一遍遍抽上林晓的光屁股，带来不断累加的疼痛。顾文笙丝毫没有收力。衣架带来的一条条的红痕很快蔓延到整个屁股，甚至白净的大腿也挨了几下。林晓只觉得屁股上火辣辣的，又痛又烫，衣架着肉的清脆的打击声伴随着疼痛一起，让他忍不住湿了眼眶。

他硬撑着挨了五十几下，终于受不住了。

“别打了！”

眼泪伴随着喊声落下，林晓开始轻轻地抽泣起来。

顾文笙停下了手中的衣架，看着眼前的小孩。林晓把两只手伸到屁股后面，飞快地揉着，轻轻跺了跺脚。他的屁股已经通红成一片，右边屁股被衣架头打出一片肿块，高高隆起，其他地方也可以摸出好几条肿痕。

顾文笙放柔了声音问他：“为什么不吃饭？”

“心情不好。”

“心情不好也不能伤害自己的身体……”

林晓转过爬满泪痕的脸瞪他：“我知道！”

意识到自己又乱发脾气了，林晓委屈地撇了撇嘴，轻声嘀咕：“我真的吃不下去。”

顾文笙叹了口气，一把把还在揉屁股的小孩拉进了自己怀里，安抚地轻拍他的后背。林晓扑在他怀里大哭。顾文笙心知他是在发泄心中的郁结，把他抱得更紧了，静静地等着小孩哭完。

等到林晓哭累了，安静地打起了小哭嗝，顾文笙才温柔地开口。

“我知道我们晓晓最近心情不好。可能是累了，可能是觉得我烦了……”

林晓抬起脑袋准备抗议，却被顾文笙一把按了回去。

“听我说完。不管是为什么觉得烦躁，你都可以和我聊聊，甚至对我耍小性子、闹脾气。但是你不可以伤害自己的身体，知道吗？”

怀里的小孩听话地点了点头，眼泪又一次盈满眼眶。

“你都已经三十好几了，马上就四五十岁了。”顾文笙轻笑起来，“等我们都老了，身体才是最重要的本钱。你肯定会比我活得久，等我死了……嘘……就没有人照顾你了。”

“你闭嘴！我要跟你一起死！”林晓抽泣着紧紧抱住了他。

“别闹。到时候你要好好活下去，不准出轨别的老头。”

“你胡说！你才比我大几岁？”

“不说了不说了，都是好几十年后的事……总之你要好好吃饭……”

林晓快被顾文笙气死了，气得都忘记自己刚挨过打的屁股很痛，也忘记自己之前到底在烦躁什么。他抬头吻住顾文笙叭叭叭讲个不停的嘴，惩罚性地咬了咬他的嘴唇，并很满意自己听到的痛哼。

“不许你说这些有的没的，再说还咬你。”

“不说了。”顾文笙闷笑，拥抱着林晓，两人就那样站了很久。

“现在能吃饭了吗？”

“可以了。”林晓有点不好意思地挣脱了顾文笙的怀抱，龇牙咧嘴地穿上了裤子。西装裤被肿胀的屁股撑起来了一点。顾文笙看着有点心疼。

两人叫了份外卖，吃完午饭，然后公然翘班，窝在沙发上看起了电影。

————————————————————

晚上顾文笙洗完澡出来，迎面看见林晓光着屁股站在床边罚站。

听见身后的声音，林晓红着脸转过头，递给了顾文笙一把木头尺子。

“对不起，我这两天不该对你发火……你打我吧。”

“中午不是打过了吗？”顾文笙闷笑。

林晓白了他一眼：“我是认真的！做错了就该挨打，中午打的不是这件事。”

那天晚上，林晓才知道，尺子打屁股能带来的不仅仅是痛觉。顾文笙逼着他趴在床边，每打一下都要报数，但落下的尺子不轻不重，正好有点痛，带来的更多是让人心痒难耐的撩拨……

三十下后，顾文笙扔开了尺子。

夜晚才刚刚开始。


End file.
